Reunited at Last?
by Dreams-and-Wishes-x
Summary: It has been 15 years since Lemonade Mouth last seen each other will they be reunited for ever or will it all fall apart?
1. Meet the Kids

15 years later – Chapter 1 – Meet the kids

Olivia and Wen Gifford

Mason Leon Gifford- Mason is 15 and is the eldest. He has Wen's orange hair and has Olivia's brown eyes. Mason is more of a quiet, shy type. He likes playing the piano and the guitar

Breanne Makayla Gifford- Breanne is 13. She has Olivia's blonde hair and has brown eyes. At school shes quiet but at home shes loud. Breanne loves to sing and play the piano.

Mo and Scott Pickett

Tiffany Ashley Pickett – Tiffany is 15 and she is the eldest. She has a mix of Scott and Mo's air color so a fairish hair color and has light brown eyes. She is always having trouble with boys and love. She loves to dance. She mostly takes after Mo. She loves playing the guitar ans singing

Daniel Benjamin Pickett – Daniel is 14. He has a mix of both scott and Mo's hair color so a fairish hair color and has light brown eyes. He is in the School Soccer team. He mostly takes after Scott. He loves playing the guitar.

Anabel Angela Pickett – Anabel is 10. She has a mix of both mo and scott's hair color so a fairish color. She has light brown eyes. She is both quiet and shy at school and at home. She loves playing the guitar and she sings in private.

Joshua Hayden Pickett – Josh is 8 years old and loves playing football. He has a mix of Scott and Mo's hair color so a fairish hair color he also has light brown eyes. He loves playing the guitar.

Paige Natalie Pickett – Paige is only 1 years old and she has fair hair color from a mix of Scott and Mo and light brown eyes. She loves it when her brothers and sisters sings or plays instruments.

Stella and Ray Beech

Peyton Avery Beech – Peyton is 15 years old and is the eldest he likes playing soccer. He has light brown hair color and blue eyes. He likes singing and playing the guitar.

Skye Courtney Beech – Skye is 14 years old and is a really big rebel sometimes she will fight until she gets thingy done her way. She likes playing the guitar.

Alicia is 10 years old and loves to annoy people. She likes to sing a lot

Kailey Diana Beech – Kailey is 8 years old and is really loud. She likes singing.

Victoria and Charlie Delgado

Ruby Whitney Delgado – Ruby is 14 and is the eldest and is really quiet. She loves playing the drums loves to write.

Andrew Anthony Delgado – Andrew is 10 and plays volleyball to impress his parents but underneath it all he hates it! And he likes to play drums in his spare time.

Cassidy Abbey Delgado – Cassidy is 8 and she loves to writes stories she believes one day when she grows up she will become a journalist.

( A/N they all went there separate ways after Lemonade Mouth the couples stayed the same and the kids don't no each other apart from their families.)


	2. Could it be a sign?

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at last ?

Chapter 1: could it be a sign?

Mo's Pov:

I waled down the stairs to find Scott making breakfast.

"well this is a first' I said to scott giving him a good morning kiss

'what you never seen your famous husband making breakfat hey?' he replied with a smirk

'not that but I never knew you knew how to cook burnt pancakes?' I replied to him chuckling

'hey they are not burnt' I turned over to see mo was right I failed at making pancakes

stella's pov

'hey' I walked up to ray sleeply

'hey honey, you look exhuasted' replied ray

'I had a dream last night' I replied to him making my way to the couch

'oh what was it about' ray replied handing me some cooked eggs

'lemonade mouth' stella replied looking at the ground

'morning' said skye

'morning' ray and I both replied enthustiatically

'what's for breakfast' skye said walking over to the kitchen bench

'fried eggs' replied ray

'do you think it is a sign' I asked ray

'what sign' ray replied

'about lemonade mouth' I replied trying to get him back to the topic

'maybe, when was the last time you contacted any of them' ray replied

''about 10 years ago' i replied realising it was a while since I contacted them.

'mum, I think we need to go grocery shopping soon' skye said poking her head out of the refrigerator

'I think you're right, how about we go now?' I asked her already grabbing my purse.

Olivia's pov

'Mason turn that guitar down, your sister is still sleeping' I said to mason

'but mum bre does this every morning to me' he tried to protest

'that doesn't count she came home this morning from her sleepover' I replied to mason and started to walk down the stairs

'fine, what's for breakfast?' he asked walking down the stairs with me

'cereal, you're favorite' I replied to him as he raced down the stairs

'mum! There's no milk!' yelled mason as I walked into the kitchen

'congratulations mason you just offered to come grocery shopping with me' I smiled proudly

Victoria's pov

'Mum can we please do something' ruby said to her mum

'sure' I replied rinsing the last of my coffee

'like what?' she replied to me hesitantley

'well I got to go shop-' I was stopped by ruby screaming

'yay i'm coming' rhe started to squeal again!

Mo's po

'I think i'm gonna go grocery shopping we don't have much food left' I said to scott

'oh we have plenty of food' scott replied holding up half a carton of eggs

'you used almost about everything this morning for your special burnt eggs' I replied to him while laughing

'okay you got a point' scott replied to me smiling

'do you need anything?' I asked him while finding my car keys

'yeh can you get more ice-cream we ran out' scott replied with his head in the refrigirator

'Tiffany!' I yelled to my eldest

'yeah mum' she asked coming out of her room

'i'm going grocery shopping wanna come?' I asked her while grabbing my purse from the table

'sure let me get changed first' she replied hoping back into her bedroom

'do you want me to take paige aswell?' I asked scott who was eating a big ham sandwich

'nah i'll take her' he replied with his mouth full of food.


	3. Rhode Island?

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last?

Chapter 2: Rhodes Island?

Okay I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this one

**Olivia's Pov**

'so where are we getting our grocery' mason asked me as we got into the car

'Rhodes island' I replied to him focusing my eyes on the road

'Rhodes island? Why are we going there?' he asked me

'your father and I grew up there' I replied

'but why are we going there today?' he asked me obviously trying to get more information

'I don't know I guess sometimes I miss that place' I replied to him

'okay' and with that he left the conversation

**Victoria's Pov**

'mum I wanted to buy this dress in the shops I saw the other day so can I, can I?' Ruby asked me

'well actually we are not going to the shops' I replied to her closing my car door

'but I thought you said we are going to the shops' she asked me checking her messages at the same time

'well if you let me finish before I was actually going to say I was going to the shops to buy grocery' I told her stopping at the red lights

'oh okay so same place?' she asked me as she texted someone

'uhm no I think I want to do our grocery shopping somewhere else' I replied to her

'like where' she asked looking up at me

'Rhodes island' I replied to her

'Rhodes island? Ok but can I get something from there at least?' she asked me

'sure' I replied to her thinking about the memories I had with the Lemonade Mouth gang at the mall

**Mo's Pov**

'mum where are we?' Tiffany asked me while I made a turn

'Rhode's Island' I replied to her

'why are we doing our grocery here?' she asked me with a confused look on her face

'your father and I grew up here so I wanted to show you the place where we grew up' I replied to her smiling

'well is there a mall?' she asked me looking around the area she was surrounded in

'yeah I used to love coming here every weekend' I replied to her

**Stella's Pov**

'mum I think you made a wrong turn' skye said to me

'no I think it is the right place' I replied to her smiling

'but I don't recognise any of these places' she replied to me

'that's because we never came here before' I replied to her

'then what are we doing here' she asked looking suspiciously at me

'well we are here to do shopping' I replied to her making a turn to the left

'at?' she asked me

'Rhodes Island' I replied to her

'Rhodes island?' she asked looking up at me

'this is the place where your father and I met' I replied to her smiling more proudly then ever


	4. I guess this is a Reunion?

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last

Chapter 3: I guess this is a reunion?

**Olivia's Pov**

'We're here' I said to Mason

'This place looks huge' he replied to me as he looked around the place he was surrounded in

'yeah it's even more bigger inside' I said to him as I parked the car and started walking with Mason towards the shops

**Mo's Pov**

'Okay sweetie we are here!' I said to Tiffany as we got out of the car

'wow I bet this place brings a whole lot of memory' she said to me smiling

'yeah' I whispered thinking back to the memories

'lets go' she said to me as I snapped out of my thoughts

**Victoria's Pov**

'mum does dad know we are here right now' Ruby asked me as I found a parking spot

'not yet it was a last minute thing' I replied to her as we got out of the car

'oh okay but I'm still getting something right' she asked me as we started walking towards the entrance

'you bet' I replied as I got my shopping list out

**Stella's Pov**

I turned to Skye because of grumbling sounds

'what?' Skye asked me with her innocent smile

'you're hungry aren't you?' I asked her as I jumped off the car

'yes!' she finally gave in

'but didn't you eat dad's famous fried eggs?' I asked her as we walked towards the entrance

'yeah but I'm still hungry' she replied

'tell you what after we do our grocery shopping we'll go and have breakfast' I replied to her

**Olivia's Pov**

'Mum I'm gonna have a walk around' mason said to me when we reached the shops

'sure just try and find me' I replied to him as I got a shopping basket and walked towards the fruit and veggies section

Stella's Pov

'mum i'm gonna have a look at the music section' Skye said to me

'uhm okay i'll be at the dairy section' I replied to her and got a shopping basket and walked towards the dairy products

**Mo's Pov**

'mum can I have a look at some stuff over there' Tiffany said to me as I got a shopping basket

'sure, i'll be at the veggies section' I replied to her as I made my way over to the veggies section

**Victoria's Pov**

'Mum any chance I could have a walk around while you shop' Ruby asked me

'sure' I replied to her grabbing a basket

'i'll see you in a few' she said to me as I made my way towards the dairy products just when I saw a familiar head

'i'm seriously loosing it but no harm in checking' I said to myself

**Olivia's Pov**

I turn to walk towards the veggies section just when I saw a familiar brunette

'Mo?' I asked

'yes?' she turned around to see me 'Olivia?' she asked

'wow I thought it was you' I replied to her and walked towards her

'who would I thought that coming here today I would meet you?' she replied to me

**Stella's Pov**

'Stella?' I heard someone say

'yeah?' I asked and turned to see Victoria standing before my eyes

'no way it is you! I thought I was loosing it!' she replied to me and I was so shocked I was speechless

'what are you doing here?' I managed to say as a smile crept onto my face

'I came here shopping with my daughter' she replied smiling

'really? Me too!' I replied to her then something caught my eye – a brunette and a blonde girl and straight away I recognised them

'what are you looking at?' Victoria asked him

'is that Mo and Olivia?' I asked her not pretty sure about it myself

'no way! It is come on lets go' she replied to me as we made our way towards the veggies section

**Mo's Pov**

'Mo, Olivia?' I saw a brunette and blonde haired girl running towards us

'No way! Is that?' Olivia asked me

'Oh my gosh it is' I replied to her speechless

'wow is that really you?' Olivia asked poking her finger into both Stella and Victoria's faces

'wow who would of thought coming here today I would see you guys!' Olivia practically screamed

'so I guess this is a reunion?' Stella asked as she started to jump up and down

'not quite – the guys aren't here' Olivia pointed out


	5. Introductions and Coffee?

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited At Last?

Chapter 4: Introductions and coffee?

So Sorry for not updating, but here it it

Enjoy!

Stella's Pov

'Mum can I get these' skye asked me holding up cds and a block of chocolate

'yeah, sure and skye this is Mo, Olivia and Victoria my best friends from high school guys this is my daughter skye.

'Hey' skye greeted them but I could tell she was a little distracted

'hi' the girls greeted in return

Olivia's Pov

'Mum can we go now i'm getting bored!' Mason whinned to me

'Why don't you find something to eat? Oh and mason this is Mo, Stella and Victoria my best friends and this is Skype she is stella's daughter'

'hi' mason greeted

'hey' they greeted back

'Uhm skye why don't you go with mason?' stella asked her daughter

'Okay' Skye replied simply

'Stell what are you up to?' I asked her suspiciously

'nothing' she replied innocently

Mo's Pov

'Hey mum' Tiffany greeted me as she came up

' Hey sweetie, did you get anything?' I asker her

'Yeah, just some cds and magazines' she replied to me

'Tiffany this is Olivia, Stella and Victoria my best friends from hight

'hi' tiffany greeted them

'hey they greeted back

'so do you guys still keep in contact?' she asks up

'no actually we lost contact aster we went our seperate ways' Victoria answered

'we just got back in contact' Olivia added

Victoria's Pov

'Now where's my daughter?' I asked

'Is that her?' stella asks pointing to a young brunette

'yes that's her' I replied smiling

'Hey mum' ruby greeted

'Hey sweetie, this is Olivia, Mo and Stella my best friends from high school'

I told her

'cool so are you guys still best friends?' she asked

we looked at eachother and smiled to each other

'yeah' we all replied

'Hey mum I saw this really cool drum set and I was wondering since my birthday was coming up that I could' she asks

'we'll see why don't you ask your dad when we get home' I replied to her

'okay' she replied and went to find some food

'always works' Olivia said to me

'Haha, yeah' I replied laughing

'mum we're back' mason said to us as he came back with skye holding a block of chocolate

'you got him to get chocolate?' I asked my daughter

'he likes chocolate like me' she replied innocently

Olivia's Pov

'we should do this again sometime' olivia suggested

'Yeah we should and we should invite the boys as well' victoria added

'How about tommorrow noon at the cafe?' mo suggested

'i'm in' stella replied first

'so am I' victoria replied

'me too' I replied

'great so tomorrow it is' Mo replied

'so did you guys changed numbers cause I did and I couldn't contact you before' Victoria asked

'yeah' we all replied

They exchanged numbers

'okay skye you wanna go now stella asked her once we finished exchanging numbers

'yeah' skye replied

'okay I guess i'll see you guys tomorrow?' stella asks us

'yeah' we all replied

'I guess we should head off too, scott will probably wonder where we are, tiffany you ready to go?' mo asks her daughter

'yeah lets go, see ya' she replied

'yeah ill see you guys tomorrow' Mo replied to us

'okay rubes you ready to go?' victoria asks her daughter

'yeah' she replied

'byee' we all said

'I guess we should go to mase' I told mason

'yeah lets go' he replied

I wonder how tomorrow will be


	6. Who's Lemonade Mouth?

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at last?

Chapter 5: Who's lemonade Mouth?

Stella's Pov

'Ray we're home' I yelled out to Ray

'Hey, what took you so long' he asked smiling coming out from the back

'Mum, saw her old high school friends' Skye replied to Ray's question

'Oh really? Who?' he asked me

'The girls' I replied to him placing the grocery on the table

'Mum, i'm going upstairs' Skye said and I smiled in return

'Girls?' Ray asked me

'Mo, Olivia and Victoria' I replied to him making a coffee

' From lemonade Mouth?' he asked me grabbing the milk from the fridge and passing it to me

'yeah' I replied

'wow, I haven't heard from them in ages' he replied shocked

'yeah, me too. Oh and we're going to the cafe tomorrow at noon to meet up with them and the boys' I told him pouring coffee into my mug

'yeah, alright' he replied hesitantly

'are you okay about this?' I asked him

'no it's just that we haven't seen or talked to them in what 15 years?' he replied

'yeah but it'll be fine' I replied to him

Olivia's pov

'Wen?' I asked/yelled

''yo' he replied coming out from upstairs

'mum, can I go to the park with the boys?' asked mason still looking at a text from his phone

'yeah, sure. Just be home before dark' I told him and with that he left

'what's up?' wen asked me

'nothing-i ran into the girls' I replied to him

'oh really?' he asked me

'yeah and we're going to the cafe with them and the boys tomorrow at noon' I replied to him walking over to the couch

'yeah and the kids?' he asked

'they'll stay here I guess' I replied

'alright then' he replied happily

'Oh my gosh!' I suddenly freaked out

'what?' he asked scared

'I gotta find an outfit!' I replied to him

'Babe relax you look good in anything' he replied chucking

'Oh, you have to say that because you're my husband!' I told him and ran into our room trying to find a good outfit

Mo's Pov

'honey we're home' I yelled up to Scott

'hey' he replied smiling

'im going up to my room' Tiffany said to us

'you're not going to ask me why I took so long' I asked him

'Sweetie you always take your time with any kind of shopping' he replied helping me with the grocery

'good point, but can you ask me this time?' I asked him jumping up and down

'uhmm okay, what took you so long?' he replied/asked confused

'well you'll never guess who we bumped into' I asked still jumping up and down

'who?' scott replied really confused

'The girls from high school!' I replied to him still overjoyed

'wow that's great' scott replied with a big smile

'and what are you doing tomorrow? I asked him

'nothing but im guessing you planned something for me?' he asked

'yep, we are going to coffee with the band' I smiled proudly up to him

'are you sure that's a good idea?' scott asked me

'why? Don't you want to?' I asked him

'no it's just that last time lemonade mouth was together things didn't end too well' he replied

'Who's lemonade mouth?' Daniel asks

Scott and I look at each other nervously

'Lemonade Mouth is the band your mum and I used to play in' Scott finally replied

'Are you guys still together as a band?' he asks

'No, the band broke up a few months before your sister was born' I replied to him softley

'is the band not together because of tiff?' he asks

'No, nothing like that' scott replied to him

'it's just that some things didn't work out' I added hiping he wouldn't ask any more questions. The more we talk about the band the more I want to find out what really happened on that very night

'okay' he replied to our relief and he went back to his room

'do you still want to go?' I ask Scott

'yeh lets gie it a go' he replied smiling and giving me a simple but sweet kiss

Victoria's Pov

'Charlie, theres a lemonade mouth reunion tomorrow, I was wondering if you would want to come with me?' I ask him hoping for a yes

'yeh, sure, but who's gonna be there?' he asks me

'the whole gang' I replied

'okay' he finally replied

I have a feeling tomorrow won't be as what we planned :/

The next day at 11:00am'

'Charlie are you ready?' I ask him

'ready for what? He asks his eyes still focusing on the tv

'Charlie please , just give it a go' I pleaded to him

'fine!' he replied like a little child

At The Cafe at 12:10

'Charlie, you know how late we are!' I yelled at him

'yeah, we're only 10 minutes late anyway' he replied back not really caring

'charlie, please just try?' I pleaded to him once again

'okay' he finally gave in

'promise?' I ask him

'promise' he replied

Once they arrived...

Thank you for all the reviews


	7. Drama?

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last?

Chapter 6: Drama

Ray's Pov

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!' someone screamed out, I turned around and I see a very angry Charlie Delgado

'CHARLIE!' Victoria yelled as she walked into the Cafe

'look just-' I tried to finish my sentence

'YOU PROMISED ME!' Victoria kept yelling at him

'YOU NEVER SAID BEECH WOULD BE HERE!' he practically screamed

'uhmm Charlie, Stella is also a beech now' Olivia added

'Livvy its nice to see you but that's not the point' I replied to her sweetly

'THEN WHAT IS THE POINT' Victoria yelled at him

'Look dude if you want i'll go' I said to him

'No, Babe don't' Stella said to me

'yeah Stella's right ray's not going anywhere' I said to Charlie

'fine then I am' he replied turning around

'no your not, the girls and I decided this is happening today and not any other day and no one is walking out of her!' I said to him

'well I'm not going to stay here if he's here' he replied glaring at me

'how about we take this back to our place because everyone is starting to stare at us' mo said to us

'yeah good idea babe' Scott replied to her along with everyone else agreeing except for charlie and I wanted was this to sort out

At the Picket's

Scott's Pov

'its really awkward now' I whispered to Mo

'I know, maybe this is my fault' Mo whispered back

'no, this is not your fault' I reasoned to her

'they are just really stubborn' I replied to her

'should we get everyone to talk about something?' Olivia asks us while walking over with Stella

'yeah maybe talk about what happened to us?' Stella asks looking over to Ray

'uhmm guys where are your kids?' Wen asks us

'uhmm tiffs over at a friends place, Daniels playing soccer with his friends, Josh is playing footy with his friends, Anabel is having a sleepover and Paige is with Sarah and Kylie' I replied

'okay' they all replied

Charlie's Pov

seriously I am getting annoyed of him and why does everyone want me to forgive him

'look mate-' Ray started

'don't mate me' I interrupted him

'CHARLIE!' Victoria yelled at me

'What?' I asked her annoyed

'Look just calm down' Olivia tried to calm me down but I had enough why was everyone on HIS side

'guys just calm down and come inside' Scott replied calmly

'oh you too?' I ask him really annoyed some damages just can't be done

'Charlie, enough is enough!' Mo yelled at me

'Just come in' scott said

'fine' I gave in and we all walked in

Mo's Pov

'I thought this was a good thing' I whispered to scott

'it is' he replied

'how?' I ask him

'one question, why are you on his side?' charlied asks

'charlie he has a name' stella told him she was getting annoyed of charlie's behaviour

'ANSWER MY QUESTION, WHY IS HE HERE!' he yelled and as soon as he yelled Tiffany started to cry

'i'm gonna take her upstairs to calm her down' I whispered to scott.

Scott's Pov

'What the hell is wrong with you' I ask Charlie

'why is it always me that people keep screaming at' charlie asks

'Charlie what are you trying to do?' olivia asks him

'see what I mean everyone is on his side you even admitted it' he said to us

'Charlie how can you say that. You are unbelievable' Wen said to him

'maybe I should go' ray said and got up

'no ray you shouldn't you did nothing wrong' olivia said to him

'yeah olivia's right' wen said to him

'all the girls wanted to do was have a nice reunion and look at what it has become' I said softley and walked upstairs to tiffany's room

Victoria's Pov

'Charlie, Ray can you both please just forget about the drama for today?' I ask them hopefully

'yeh' Ray replied smiling

'Charlie?' I ask him

'yeh sure whatever' he replied

'good, cause we're going to play a little game' mo said to us as she walked outside with scott

'what kind of game' ray asks scared

'Oh you'll see' Scott smirked and I had a feeling this game might not be so preetty

'but first we all have to go inside' mo said to us motioning us all to go inside

'whats going on?' wen asks

'you'll see' I replied once again

Thank you for all the reviews


	8. Digging up the past

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last?

Chapter 7: Digging up the past

Mo's Pov

'What's going on?' Olivia asks me once we all came inside

'just wait and see' I just replied to her simply

'okay guys make a circle on the floor' instructed Scott

'what? Why?' Victoria asks

'just please sit' I replied to her pleadingly

they all sat down

'Now what?' asks Wen and I could tell he was scared

'I just have question' Olivia asks

'what?' Stella asks her

'what really happened to us?' she asks softly like she didn't want to bring the topic up but she wanted to know

'what do you mean?' Charlie asks also softly

'Exactly, we all know bits of the story of what happened to us but no one knows the full story' I told them quietly

'so we are going to resolve them now' Scott told them softly

'how?' Ray asks

'yeah how?' Charlie asks

'by talking about it' Scott replies

'no offence Scott but have you gotten soft?' Wen asks

'we all have' ray replies

'Haha yeah I guess so' Scott replies

'so do you guys wanna give this a go?' I ask them smiling

'yeah' they all replied

'so where do we start?' Charlie asks

'thank you' Victoria says to Charlie and he replies with smiling

'what about college?' ray asks

'college?' Stella asks confused

'yeah isn't that where it all started?' Wen asks

'ok let's start from there?' I said to them

'except that's all I can remember from there' Stella says sighing

'do we have photos?' ray asks

'yeah bunches they're at home' Stella replies to ray

'me too' Victoria yells

'same here' Olivia replies laughing

'okay how about us girls will go home and find them and we'll see you back here in say 15' Stella replies as she gets up

The girls leave except for Mo

'I'm gonna look for some photos as well' I tell them

''okay' Scott replies

Scott's Pov

'what are you two playing here?' Wen asks

'huh?' Charlie asks

'yeah Wen what are you talking about?' ray asks

'you two are acting like nothing happened' I tell them

'well let's just say I don't even know why I was fighting with you Ray any more' Charlie tells him

'Maybe looking back at the photos will help' I tell them

'if they can find any' Wen says and sighs

15 minutes later

ding dong

'Wen can you get it I'm going to see if Mo can find any thing' I tell them and got up

'okay' Wen says and gets up

The girls all return

I walk over to our room to see the light on and I see Mo inside

'hey did you find anything?' I ask her

'Uhh yeah a lot' she replies and looks up

'did you look through them?' I ask her

'nope' she replies and continues to look up

'what are you looking at?' I ask her

'can you get that for me?' she asks and points to a large box

'sure, what is it?' I ask her

'I think they are old memories I kept there' she replies as I get her the box

'ok come on let's go they're waiting for us' I tell her

'okay' she replies and picks up another box

We go out to the living room to find everyone back there with everyone holding onto something

'Okay, let's start' I say and we sat in our circles

'How about we find a spot around here and we'll just look for it?' Mo asks

'What are we looking for?' Charlie asks

'I don't know yet but you'll know when you see it' Mo replies and grabs a box and walks over to a spot near the sofa and I follow her

Charlie's Pov

I really wanted to find out why I hate Ray so much, I know he has changed so much then what did he do was so bad?

'Charlie are you okay?' Victoria asks me

'yeah, I'm still wondering why I hate ray so much now

'lets see if we can find anything' Victoria replies smiling and she tips the whole box of photos to the floor

As soon as she tipped the box I recognised a photo and I picked it up

'hey that was our last day of high school' I tell her smiling at the photo

'yeah, we were so happy there' she replies and smiles as well

Olivia's Pov

'Hey Liv do you know what happened to us?' Wen asks me

'No? Still trying to figure that bit out' I reply to him and I see a photo that caught my attention

'Stella' I called her over

Thank you for all the reviews


	9. Revealing the Past

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at last?

Chapter 8: Revealing the past

Victoria's Pov

'Victoria' I heard Olivia call me

I walked over to her 'yeah?' I ask her

'Do you know what this is?' she asks and holds up a pair of drumsticks

'they are drumsticks? I tell her

'Remember?' she asks me and I think back

'Oh my Gosh they are the drumsticks I got you to mind' I tell her shocked she still has them

Flashback*

'Charlie, don't do this!' I yell at him

'why, you think i'm not good enough' he asks back

'it's not that it's just that your hands arn't healed yet' I tell him

'so? I'll be fine!' he tells me and goes to his drums

They have a battle with the drums

After a while they stop and it was a tie

Ray justs wants to keep on drumming he was getting addicted to it

He drums around the room and he dances to it while Charlie puts his drums back to the case

and he bumps into Charlie and the case snaps onto Charlie's fingers

Ray keeps apologising but Charlie still didn't forgive him.

End of Flashback*

'Thanks Livvy this might help Charlie and Ray' I tell her and walk over to charlie and Ray

'Boys' I call them and hold up the pair of drumsticks

'That's why I hated you so much!' Charlie screamed

'dude i'm sorry' Ray starts to aoplogise again

'Charlie, maybe today is a time of forgiveness?' I ask him

'Yeah, you're right, Ray it's fine I was angry at you these past few days was because I couldn't even remember why I hated you!' he told him and smiled

'so we're cool?' he asks hopefully

'yeah, we're cool' Charlie replies smiling and they man hugged each other

Stella's Pov

'I can't believe we solve one problem! Yay!' I said out loud

'that's one problem solve' mo said to us

'and the other one is what happened to us?' olivia added

'what really happened? Does anyone remember? Victoria asks

'maybe this could help?' scott asks holding up a photpgraph of him and mo on a balcony

'where did you get that?' Wen asks

'One of the guys from college was taking pictures on the last day of college then he sent it to us' Mo replied

'I think we got one of those as well' Wen replied

'really?' I ask

'yeh' the boys all replied and soon they all got their pictures out

'I remember that night' Olivia spoke first

Mo's Pov

'yeh it was the last day of college' I added

'I remember the girls and I were getting ready for graduation' Victoria says

'Nothing major happened during graduation' I told them

'but what happened after?' Olivia asks

'There was a party?' Charlie asks

'No before that' Victoria says

'We went to the hallway and we sat in a circle?' I ask

'what happened when we were in that circle?' Olivia asks

The girls all looked at Stella

'what?' she asks

'I remember what happened to us' Olivia says

'what?' Stella asks confused

'do you remember what you said that night?' I ask

'yeah, I said what would happen after the party' stella tells us

'we freaked out' Charlie says

'I proposed to Mo at the party' Scott says

'I proposed to Olivia' says Wen

'I proposed to Stella' says Ray

'and I proposed to Victoria' finished Charlie

'So that's what happened, do you think any of us would]'ve ended married to the ones we are to now without me saying that' Stella says

'STELLA!' everyone yells

'what?' she asks innocently

they all laugh like old times

'Hey, I was wondering are you guys all free tomorrow?' I ask

'yeah' they all replied nodding

'good cause I was wondering I think it is time we introduce our kids to one another' I tell them

'I think that's a great idea' Olivia says smiling and nodding along with everyone


	10. BBQ

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last

Chapter 9: BBQ

So i decided to upload 2 chapters in one day! so i hope you like it and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Stella's Pov<p>

'KIDS!' I yell up to them the next morning

'yeah?' Peyton asks when he walks in with skye and Alicia and Kailey

'get ready we're going to your aunt Mo's

'Aunt who?' Alicia asks

'Aunt Mo one of mum's friends' Skye replies

'how do you know?' Peyton asks

'the day we went grocery shopping we bumped into mum's friends' she replies and goes up to her room

'Okay' replies Peyton and Alicia and Kailey and they go up to their room as well

'Hey stell?' Ray asks

'Yeah?' I reply to him

'what do you think of moving back to Rhode Island?' he asks

'i'll think that you're insane' I reply laughing

'is that a good thing' he asks confused

'yeah because I want to move back there too' I reply

'I don't want to offend anyone or this place but I feel like Rhode Island is our home, I don't even think that makes sense' he laughs

'That's exactly what I was thinking!, but-' I paused

'The kids and their school and their friends' he replies

Little did they know Peyton was just upstairs listening to their conversation

'hey do you know why we're going to aunt mo's? Peyton asks Skye and Alicia and Kaileyas they walked down the stairs

'I don't know?' Skye replies

'don't know what' I ask them suspiciously

'why are we going to aunt mo's?' alicia asks

'we are going to aunt mo's for a bbq' I tell them as we walked outside to the car

Olivia's Pov

'MASON!' I yell at my eldest son the next morning

'yeah' he asks nevoursly

'why are you not dressed?' I ask him while Breanne comes downstairs already dressed

'dressed for what?' he asks confused

'we're going to your aunt mo's in like 15 minutes' I tell him shooing him off the couch

'i'm gonna wait in the car' Breanne tells us

'Bre, we still have 15 minutes' I tell her

'yeah but still I wanna sit there' she replies

'okay, I guess' I reply to her

'Hey I was thinking of what you think of moving back to Rhode Island?' Wen asks me as Breanne went outside

'As in moving there?' I ask him

'yeah' he replies

'I think its a good idea' I reply to him

'yeah the guys and I have been looking at a few houses in Rhode Island' he tells me as he past me a pamphlet

'But we have a problem' I tell him

'whats that?' he asks me as he look for his keys

'the kids' I reply to him

'yeah you got a point' he replies

'okay i'm ready' Mason says as he walks downstairs

'okay then lets go' Wen says and we walked outside to the car

Victoria's Pov

'KIDS! Lets go!' I call out to the kids

'okay' the three kids says

'one second' says Ruby

'what?' I ask her

'where are we going?' she asks

'we are going to your aunt mo's and please hurry up cause we are gonna be late' I say to them

'come on chop chop' says charlie as cassidy laughs

'mum I have a question too' says andrew as we got in the car

'whats that?' I ask him

'who's aunt mo, I didn't know you or dad had a sister called mo?' he asks

'her first name is Mohini and we call her by Mo. She's not our sister but we are best friends and since you guys are kids you have to call her aunt mo' I say to them

At the picketts

Stella's Pov

'Hey Mo' I call to her

'is everyone here yet?' I ask her

'yeah' we were all waiting for you' she replies

(btw the Beech's live the furthurest away from the pickett's place so they got there the latest)

'did e miss out on anything?' I ask her

'nope' Mo says as one of her daughters came up to us

'Hi Tiffany' I say as the rest of my family comes in

'Tiffany this is Ray, Skye you met her at the supermarket, Alicia, Kaylie and Peyton. Guys this is Tiffany Mo's Daughter. And this is Mo my dear old friend' I tell them

'oh my gosh i'm not that old am I' Mo asks laughing

'Mo we got some food you want us to bring them in?' Ray asks

'Yeah, Tiff help them' Mo tells Tiffany

'Okay' I say

'Tiffany you don't have to' Ray says

'No, its fine' She says

'Okay uhm Peyton here is the keys' Ray says and throws the keys to Peyton

Tiffany's Pov

'So Tiffany thats a nice name' he says starting the conversation

'yeah' I reply to him and realize he looks a bit upset

'I just met you and I already think you are the most upset guy I have ever seen' I say to him

'i'll take that as a compliment' he replies smiling as he got a box of drinks and hands it to me

'do you want to talk about it?' I ask him as we walk inside

'uhmm okay but is there a place where its not that noisy?' he asks as we walk over to my dad

'uhmm I know exactly the place' I say to him

'Daddy here its from uncle beech and this is Peyton Aunt Stella's son and can I take Peyton to the river' I ask him

'yeah sure but be back before dark' he replies smiling as he took the boxes away from mine and Peyton's hands

'do you need to ask your parents?' I ask him

'ask me what?' Uncle Beech asks us

'Uhmm Tiffany is taking me up to the river' he says

'0kay, but be back before dark' he says to us

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews<p> 


	11. BBQ Part 2

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last?

Chapter 10: BBQ pt 2

Peyton's POV

'Wow this place is so peaceful' I say

'I come here to just think' Tiffany says to me

'who wouldn't' I ask as we sat on a patch of grass

'so are you going to talk about it?' she asks me

'right before we left to go to your place I overheard mum and dad talking about moving to this place' I say to her

'did you hear where?' she asks

'Rhode Island or something' I reply to her

'To think about it I heard mum and dad talk about it too' she says to me

'Oh really? Then that lightens my mood already!' I say to her

'and why's that?' she asks me

'because if we do move there at least I know theres gonna be a really pretty girl that I know that is gonna be there' I say to her

'i'll take that as a compliment' she replies

'oh it is' I smile at her realizing she is really pretty

'what?' she asks me

'huh?' I ask her

'is there something on my face?' she asks

'no it;s just that you're really pretty' I say to her blushing

Then she starts blushing

'so do you want to go back to my place to have the BBQ? She asks

'yeah alright' I reply while getting up

Back at the Picketts

Scott's Pov

'Is the food ready yet? Mo asks me

'some are, do you want to take them inside?' I ask her

'sure, where are the kids?' she asks

'who? Tiffany and Peyton?' I ask back

'yeah' she replies

'Uhmm tiff took him out to the river' I reply

'when?' she asks

'a few hours ago' I replied

'we're back!' we heard Tiffany yell out

'Hey how was it?' I ask them

'It was great! Peyton replied happily

'Hey Guys do you wanna stay here tonight?' Mo asks

'Yeah sure' Stella replies

'Yeah, but where are we gonna sleep?' Olivia asks

'Ruby and Skye can stay with Tiffany, Mason and Peyton can stay with Daniel, Cassidy, Kailey and Alicia can stay with Anabel and Andrew can stay with Joshua' Mo replies

'who's who?' Peyton asks confused

'oh yeah uhm I am Mo this is Scott and this is Tiffany, Daniel, Anabel, Joshua and Paige' Mo replied

'I am Stella this is Scott and this is Peyton, Skye, Alicia and Kailey' Stella replied

'I am Victoria this is Charlie and this is Ruby, Andrew and Cassidy' Victoria replied

'I am Olivia this is Wen and this is Mason and Breanne' Olivia replied

'Oh Okay' smiled Peyton

'So do you guys wanna stay over or what?' asks Mo

'i'm in?' says Victoria

'What about you boys and kids' Mo asks

'Yeah, why not' they all replied

Ray's Pov

'so ray and I have been talking' Stella said to us

'about what?' scott asks

'about the thing we talked about' i replied

'oh' wen replied

'yes oh' I replied

'huh?' mo asks confused

'we've been talking about Rhode Island' stella continued

'and?' olivia asks

'we've been thinking about moving back there' I say

'we've been talking about that too' Mo says

'yeah us too' olivia added

'us too!' Victoria yelled

'so since we have all been talking about it what do you guys think?' stella asks

'well I want to' says scott

'yeah' replies wen

'yeah' charlie replies

'well I think it'll be good for us' I say

'but one catch' Mo says

'whats that?' asks stella

'They've got friends and school' says scott

Tiffany walk outside

Peyton's Pov

I see Tiffany walk outside so I decide to follow her

'hey' I say to her

'hey' she replies softley

'you okay?' I ask

'yeah just thinking' she replies

'about what they were talking about?' I ask

'yeah I mean moving to Rhode Island?' she says

'I know its a big move' I reply to her

'do you want to?' she asks me

'well if you're moving then yeah I want to too how about you' I reply

'well if i'm going to a new school I would want to go with someone that is the same age is me' she replies and smiles up at me

'well if i'm there or not you're gonna fit in' I say to her smiling

'whys that? Are you thinking of ditching me?' she asks me

'no, because you are smart and beautiful' I say to her smiling

She blushes again

'I think i've made up my mind' she says to me after a few minutes of silence

'about what?' I ask

'If we're going to move to Rhode Island I want to go to but only if you're going too' she says to me

'That's great!' I reply

'its getting kinda chilly do you want to go back inside?' I ask her

'yeah sure' she replies

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews :)<p> 


	12. Moving?

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last

So sorry for not updating

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Moving?

Ray's Pov

'hey stell where's Peyton?' I ask her

'uhmm I don't know but wasn't he with Tiffany?' she asks me

'Scott, where's tiffany?' I ask him

'Tiff? Uhmm' he says

Just then Tiffany and Peyton walks through the door

'Hey where did you too go?' I ask them

'just outside for some frsh air' Tiffany replies

'so since you two are the eldest of all the kids here we wanna ask you a question' wen says to them

'uhmm okay' replies Peyton

'what do you guys think of moving?' stella asks

'moving to where?' peyton asks

'Rhode Island' Mo replies

'forever?' tiffany asks

'yeah' she replies smiling

'okay' tiffany and Peyton both say and starts laughing

'why are you two laughing?' I ask them

'we knew we were going to move to rhode island' Tiffany says

'how did you know?' scott asks

'come on daddy we're no that dumb' tiffany says to scott

'Moving?' mason asks

Olivia's Pov

I look over to Wen 'uhmm yeah' I reply to him

'to where?' he asks

'Rhode Island' wen repleis to him

'why?, did you ever think about me?' he asks

'look Mase I know its a big move but at least its a good one' wen says to him

'i'm sorry but how is it good again?' he says upset

we'll be closer to our friends' I say to him

'you mean your friends' he says to us and storms off

'whats wrong with mase?' Breanne comes in and asks

'we're moving' wen states

'to where?' she asks

'Rhode Island' I reply to her

'oh okay' she replies and smiles

'see how can you be so okay with it and your brother wouldnt even want to try it' wen says

'daddy think about it he has a point' she says to us

'brea I know you want to be on your brothers side but- ' I say but she cuts me off

'mummy both me and mase has got friends at home to mase it means your taking that away from him as well' she says to us

'he has all of us' wen says

'wait what do you mean taking that away from him as well?' I ask her

'mummy, mase made it on the cricket team but you guys had to take that away because daddy had a promotion then we had to settle in again then mase made it on th footy team and you guys had to take that away as well by moving ccause daddy got a bigger promotion' she says

Just then Mason walks in

'Mason' I say to him softley

'we're sorry' wen says

'but maybe we could try this?' I say to him

'yeah alright' he says smiling

'really?' I ask him going over to him

'yeah' he replies smiling and hugs me

Just then Daniel, Anabel and Joshua walks in

Scott's Pov

'hey whats going on?' Daniel asks

'we're moving' tiffany says

'really?' anabel asks

'yeah' I say to them

'where to?' Joshua asks

'Rhode Island' Mo replies

'but wht about school?' Daniel asks

'you'll go to school there' I reply to him

'and you're okay with this?' daniel asks Tiffany

'yeah, because I know that im going there with someone I know' tiffany says and smiles at Peyton

'ooooh' says Joshua laughing

'Tiffany and peyton sitting on a tree they are K-I-S-S-I-N-G' Anabel teases

'Haha but tiff im not in your grade' Daniel says to tiffany

'thats ok cos I've got Peyton' Tiffany says and smiles again

'are you guys okay with this?' I ask them

'moving to rhode island?' Anabel asks

'yeah' mo replies

'is the house big?' anabel asks

'I forgot about the house' mo panicks

'the house is perfect' scott smiles

'you found us a house?' Mo asks

'a few weeks before I asked you the guys and I got back in contact and we were talking about moving back to Rhode Island' I say to her

'we all decided that we really miss it so a week later we went house hunting' ray says

'House hunting?' stella asks

'yeep house hunting, we found four beautiful houses. 1 has 7 bedrooms, another one with 6 bedrooms, and the other 2 has 5 bedrooms' says Wen

'the 7 bedroom has 3 bathrooms, the 6 bedrooms had 3 bathrooms as well and the other 2 both has 2 bathrooms' Charlie says

'the 7 bedrooms is ours' I say to them

'the 6 bedrooms is ours' ray says to them

'one of the 5 bedrooms is ours' wen says

'and the other 5 bedrooms is ours' charlie says

'we just needed you guys to say yes to it

Ray's Pov

'say yes to what?' skye asks as she walks in with alicia and kailey

'to buy the house' stella says

'buy the house?' askis alicia

'are we moving?' asks kailey

'yeah' I say to them

'to where? Alicia asks

'Rhode Island' Stella says

'okay' they all say smiling

'so do you all want to?' I ask them

'yeah' they replied

'wait one thing' skye says

'yes?' stella asks back

'do I get to have my own bedroom?' she asks

I laugh and Stella responds with "yeah'

'wait what about school?' alicia asks

'you'll go to school there' I say to them

'but we have friends here' she says

'I know but maybe you can make more friends there' stella says

'but they won't be the same' she says

'I know but we really like the new house' stella says

'is it pretty?' she asks

'yeah, very' I reply

'ok' and she smiles

'and don't worry if you think you're going to be the only one that is going to a new school' I say to her

'I know daddy skye, kailey and peyton will be there' she says smiling

'actually I wasn't gonna say that' I say to her

'then who?' she asks

'I saw you talking to anabel and it looks like you two had a lot of fun' I say to her smiling

'yeah, we both have a lot of things in common' she tells me

'thats good because we are all going to move together' I tell her

'so anabel is coming?' she asks

'yeah' I say and smiles to her

'oh my gosh daddy thank you" she says and hugs me really tightly

Charlie's Pov

'so ruby, andrew, cassidy what do you think of moving?' I ask them

'moving to where excatly?' andrew asks

'to Rhode Island' Victoria says

'wheres that?' cassidy asks

'isn't that the place you took me grocery shopping the other day' ruby asks

'yeah' victoria replies

'I know if you want to be with your friends at home but maybe this is great move' I tell them

'and you guys won't be the only one to move' victoria says

'who else is moving?' andrew asks

'everyone here' I say

'YAY' cassidy screams

'is that a yes?' victoria asks

'yes' they all say

'so I guess it is settled we're moving' scott says and smiles

'when?' ray asks

'next month?' all the kids ask

'are you all that keen in moving?' I ask

'no not really but at least we can get it over and done with and we have our new best friends with us now' anabel says and smiles

'okay then we'll organise the houses next week?' scott asks'

'okay how about we go to the new cafe at Rhode Island?' rays asks'

'okay im there' wen says

'count me in' I say

'ill fix stuff at work and tell my boss that I'm leaving' stella says

'yeah me too' mo says

'same here' victoria says

'alright' olivia says

'and we'll say our last goodbyes to our friends' peyton says

''yeah' all the kids yelled


	13. Goodbyes? Part 1

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last

Chapter 12: goodbyes ? Part 1

**A month later**

Mo's Pov

'Morning honey' I say to scott as I walk down the stairs

'Morning' he says and kisses me softley

'what are you doing today?' he asks

'i'm going to quit my job today' I tell him

'morning mummy and daddy' tiffany says as she comes downstairs

'hey sweetie' I say to her

'morning tiff, you want toast?' scott asks her

'yeah alright' she says

'here you go' he says and hands her a piece of toast

'alright finished' she says as soon as she finished her last bite

'why are you in a rush?' I ask her

'im saying my last goodbyes to the girls today since we're moving soon he tells us

oh ok' scott says

'yeah me too' daniel says as he walk downstairs

'toast?' I ask him

'yeah why not' he says as I take a piece of toast that scott was about to eat

'Hey!' he says as tiffany, daniel and I laugh

'here you go Daniel' I say as I hand him the piece of toast

'thanks mum' he says as he leaves with tiffany

'hi mummy; anabel says as she walks downstairs with Joshua

'morning mum, hey dad' joshua says

'hey you two' I say to them

'can we go to the park now?' anabel asks

'why?' scott asks

'we're going to say goodbye to our friends

'oh okay' I say and smile

'do you want us to take you?' scott asks

'no its ok' anabel says

'ok but anabel look after your brother' I say to her

'ok' she says

'bye' we say

'bye' they say back as they leave

'wow they handled moving really well' scott says to me

'yeah' I say as Paige starts crying

'ill bring her down' scott says

'are you sure?' I ask

'yeah' he says and smiles

'thank you' I say as he smiles and walks upstairs

Stella's Pov

'do I smell pancakes?' I say as I walk downstairs

'you bet made by yours truly' Ray says

'well I bet they are delicious' I say

'you bet they are!' he says and smiles

'hey mum, hey dad Skye and I are going down to the beach to say goodbye to our friends' Peyton says as he comes downstairs with skye

'oh ok' I say

'be back for lunch' ray says as they walk outside

'morning mummy and daddy' alicia and kailey both said as they walked downstairs

'why are you two up so early?' I ask them

'michelle made a suprise for us' kailey says

'oh really?' rays asks

'yeep and can we go now?' alicia asks

'sure, do you want us to take you?' I ask

'ok' they both said as we all walk outside towards the car

Olivia's Pov

'mum bre and I are going over to the park' Mason says as he walked down the stairs with breanne

'okay' I say and smike

'now?' wen asks

'yeah, I mean we still havent packed' breanne says

'you haven't packed' wen asks shocked

'well no' breanne says shyly

'thats okay you guys can pack when you get back' I say to them

'thanks mummy' breanne says and hugs me

'what about breakfast?' wen ask as he looks towards his bacon and eggs

'sorry dad i'll take breanne to the the cafe after saying goodbye to our friends' mason says

'so you're going to the park to say goodbye to your friends' I say

'yeah' breanne says and smiles

'ok but make sure you two eat ok?' wen says

'ok, bye' they both say and leaves

'wow can you believe it we're almost leaving' I say to wen

'this house has plenty of memories' he replies

**we stay in silent as we look at the now half empty house**

'is the house being sold?' I ask him

'yeah but I don't wanna worry about that so I left that to the real estate agents' he says back

we've been living here for what 11-12 years' I say as I walk toward a picture of our family when breanne was born

'12 year to be exact' he says and smiles as he walks towards me and we look at the picture together

'so livvy I have a question for you' he says

'and what would that question be' I ask him

'have you started packing?' he asks

'that question I can never tell you' I say to him

'that always means no' he says to me

Victoria's Pov

'heey mum' ruby says as she comes into the kitchen with andrew and cassidy

'heeey' I say back

'wheres dad?' andrew asks

'packing' I reply back simply

'well we're gonna head out' ruby says

'where' I ask them

'movies' she replies

'for a goodbye thing' andrew replies

'and cassidy is coming?' I ask

'yeah her friends are gonna be there as well' andrew says

'okay then' I say as they leave

'where are the kids going?' charlie asks as he walks inside

'movies goodbye thing' I say

Tiffany's Pov

'hey michelle' I say as I reached her

'hey so whats up?' she asks as we hug eachother

'there's something I have to tell you' I say to her

'okay is everything ok?' she asks

'yeah' I say as rachel and layla comes over

'hey you two' I say and hug them both

'hey' they say back

'so whats up?' Michelle asks

'uhmm my family has decided to move' I say to them

'what?' Michelle says

'when' layla asks

'where' rachel asks

'my famiy has decided to move to Rhode Island and the lastest is next week' I say to them

'what?' all the girls say

'well we're gonna really miss you' rachel says and hugs me and soon michelle and layla joins the hug

Daniel's Pov

'Hey ' I say and gives Bryan a man hug

'hey man' he says and smiles

'where's jase?' I ask

'here he is' he says as jason comes up to us

'hey bro' I say to him and gives him a man hug

'hey Danny' he says and gives bryan a man hug as well

'so whats up?' jason asks

'well apparently my family is moving' I say

'when?' jason asks

'probably this week because the latest we're moving is next week' I say

'so all week?' bryan asks

'all week we'll be packing' I say

'so this is the final proper goodbye?' jason asks

'yeah pretty much' I say

'well nice knowing you and we'll keep in touch somehow' jason says

'yeah' bryan says as tiffany comes over with her friends

'bye tiff' bryan says and gives her a hug

'bye bryan' she says

'bye tiff' jase says as she comes over to jason and gives him a hug

'bye jase thank you guys for everything you did for us' she says as I go over to Michelle and gives her a hug

'bye mich' I say to her

'bye danny' she says as she wipes away a tear

'bye rach' I say to rachel as I hug her

'bye danny' she says

'bye layla' I say to her as I hug her

'bye danny' she replies

'look after her danny' rachel says

'I will' I say and smiles

'and you tiffany you better look after danny' jason says to tiffany

'I will' she says

'okay so I guess thats it' I say

'well it was nice knowing you guys' tiffany says

'and thank you for everything you guys did for us' I say

'byee we love you' the girl says

'we love you too' tiffany says

'come on tiff you still haven't started packing' I say to her as she nods

'bye' we all say


	14. Goodbyes? Part 2

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last?

Chapter 13: Goodbyes? Pt 2

Peyton's Pov

'morning mum' I say as I walk downstairs

'hey sweetie, why are you up so early?' she asks

'oh i'm going to the park to say bye to my friends' I say to her as dad walks in

'is that all you doing? He asks

'well we're also playing a little soccer game to say goodbye' I say

'oh that's nice' mum says

'one thing, does my new school have a soccer team?' I ask

**mum and dad both look at each other**

'yeah' they both say together

'okay good' I say

'oh and pey are you going to be home for lunch?' mum asks

'yeah and I still haven't packed' I say

'has anyone packed?' dad asks

'packed what?' skye asks also coming downstairs with Alicia

'packed your bags for Rhode Island' dad says

'well I started' skye says

**we all laugh**

'well i'm going now' I say

'oh are you going to the park?' skye asks

'yeah' I reply

'can I come the girls and I are meeting at the park too' she says

'sure, are you ready?' I ask

'yeah' she says

'okay you two just be back for lunch' mum says as we walk outside

**At the Park**

'Hey Rob' I said as I reached him

'hey man what's so urgent?' he asks

'Did Leo come yet?' I ask

'hey man' Leo says as he comes forward to us

'hey' I say to him

'so what's up?' Rob asks

'well i'm moving in a week' I say

'really? Where to?' Leo asks

"rhode Island' I say

'we'll keep in touch' Rob says

'so I was thinking' I say as I hold up the soccer ball

'you're on!' Leo says

'one thing' Rob says

'what' Leo and I say together

'teams aren't even' he says

'oh yeah' I say

'isn't that your sister over there?' Leo asks me

'yeah?' I ask

'doesn't she have two friends?' he asks

'yeah we could play with 6 players!' Rob says

'come on' I say

'she's saying goodbye to?' Leo asks

'yep' I say as we reach up to the girls

'hey' I say to Skye

'Hey' she says

'did you tell yet?' I ask her

'nope' she says and motions us to go away

'okay okay' I say as we walk away but close enough for her to see us

Skye's Pov

after the boys left us alone

'so what's up?' Kailey asks

'well' I say

'well?' Jessica asks

'i'm moving' I say

'WHAT?' they both say

'i'm moving' I say again

'when?' jessica asks

'around next week' I say

'wow!' kailey says

'we'll keep in touch' jessica says

'yeah you bet!' I say

'so what did the boys want?' Kailey asks

'I don't know lets go find out' I say as we walk u to the boys

'so what's up?' I ask Peyton\

'did you tell them?' he asks

'yeep all done' I say

'are you up for a game?' he asks

'sure' the girls and I say

'girls verses boys?' Leo asks

'your on!' Jessica says

With the Giffords

Mason's Pov

**Ding Dong**

I went up to the door and saw Logan and Riley there

'so you're leaving?' Logan asks

'yep' I say

'wow!' riley says

'so lets finish this goodbye with video games' Logan says as he holds up a few video games

'let's go' I say

**after about two hours**

'Alrite guys I think i'm gonna head home' Logan says

'yeah, you're probably right' Riley says

'Alrite night guys' I say

**Just then Olivia comes out**

'you boys going?' she asks

'yeah' they both reply

'I know I said this already but mason is really lucky to have you two as his best friends' she says

'yeah we know so we got him this' Logan says and hands me a piece of paper with writing on it

'what's this?' I ask

'it's your new skype account' Riley says

'we know that you got a new laptop so we made an account for you' Logan says

'Thank you guys so much' I say

'Do you boys need a ride home?' mum asks

'yeah' they both reply

'well I guess this is goodbye' I say

'yeah' they both say as we did our all famous handshake


	15. Moving to our new home

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last?

Chapter 14: Moving to our new home

**Mo's Pov**

**It's the day of moving**

'Heey, i'm gonna take these boxes over first' Scott says ad he holds the boxes or kitchen stuff

'yeah, okay' I say as I take another box of clothes downstairs

'Josh, what are you doing?' I ask him as I see him playing games

'just one more game' he says

'No, now' I say to him

'Ok, where's dad?' he asks

'he just left to take the plates' I say to him

'oh ok' he says as he starts to pack his games in a box

'when you finish with your boxes put them downstairs for you dad to take' I say to him

'okay' he says

'MUM!' I here tiffany yell

'coming' I shout back

'I need more boxes' she says as I arrive to her doorstep

'more?' Daniel asks as he pops his head in the doorway

'yes more' she says

'have you even started your clothes?' he asks

'yes' she says nervously

'proove it!' he says

'oh go away' she says

'So mum boxes?' she asks me

'oh yes' I say and run downstairs

'DANIEL!' I call him

'YEAH?' He shouts back

'are you done?' I ask him

'yeah' he says

'come downstairs and help me' I say to him

'coming' he says and runs downstairs

**i look at him for a while**

'what?' he asks

'why are you helping, you never help me' I say to him

'mum, can't a son just help his mum once in a while?' he asks

'yes, but thats not you' I say to him

'mum, you don't trust me?' he asks

'did your dad say anything?' I ask just as Scott enters the doorway

'what? You talking about me?' he asks

'dad I rather not get the game then help, you two are too complicated!' he says and walks up to his room

'what game?' I ask

'well I though you needed a little help, and you shouldn't carry so much heavy things right now' he says worried

'scott I'm fine' I say to him and gives him a peck on the cheeks

'I know, but-' he says but I stop him

'but nothing, here is a few more boxes, go and take them up' I say to him

'okay but be careful' he says to me as I laugh as him

**Olivia's Pov**

'Breanne are you done?' I ask her as she walks downstairs

'almost, i'm just grabbing a drink' she says and sits down on the couch

'next?' wen asks as he walks through the door

'over there' I say as point to the boxes near the couch

'mum?' breanne asks

'yeah?' I ask her

'do you think i'll fit in?' she asks

' of course' I say to her with a reasurring smile

'thanks mum' she says and walks back downstairs

'Mum' Mason calls as he walks downstairs

'yes?' I ask him

'have you seen my phone?' he ask

'yeah its on the couch' I say to him

'thanks mum' he says and starts to walk upstairs

'uhmm mase, are you done?' I ask him

'yeah, why?' he asks

'start bringing your boxes down and you can go with your dad the next round' I say to him

'okay' he says and walks back upstairs

**Stella's Pov**

'Mum, you got food?' Peyton asks as he comes out of his room

'have you finished packing?' I ask him

'yeep, now food' he says as I laugh

'why are you laughing?' he asks

'you're like your dad' I say to him and starts laughing

'who's like me?' Ray says as he walks over

'Peyton' I say

'How?' Ray asks

'all you two care about Is food' I say to them both

'wow mum, great story and now where's food' he says

'Theres still some snacks on the table' I say to him as he walks over to the living room

'I don't just care about food' Ray says

'keep telling yourself that' I say to him

'I also care about other things' he says as he picks up a box

'and whats that?' I ask him

'my beautiful wife and my family oh and my friends' he says proudly

'well your beautiful wife loves you too' I say

'I love you stella' he says and kisses me on the forehead

'Mason, are you done?' Ray asks

'with what?' he asks

'packing' I say to him

'yeah' he says

'good cause you're helping me' ray says to him as Mason groans and I laugh

'Bye boys' I say

**later Skye comes out of her room**

'mum, i'm done' she says to me

'well i'm done here too, so go and check with your sister' I say to her

'okay sure' she says and walks back upstairs

**5 minutes later and I am sitting on the couch**

'Mum, Kailey is done too' Skye says

'ok, we'll just wait for your dad so we can take the last few boxes' I say to them

'mummy, how are we going to take the tv and the couch?' Kailey asks me

'sweetie tomorrow there will be people taking our furniture and delivering it to our new home' I say to her and smile

'you guys done?' Ray says as he and Peyton comes back

'yeah, i'll take the girls with me' I say

'we'll take the boxes then' he says and I nod

**we all look back at the house knowing we are going to miss this house**

Victoria's Pov

'Wow mum, this is our new home?' ruby asks as we reach our new house

'yeah, this is it' I say

'can we choose our rooms?' Andrew asks

'sure, go right ahead' I say as I watch the three kids race upstairs to find a room

'wow' I say

'i've got a little suprise for you' he says as he takes me upstairs

'what is it?' I ask him as he takes me to a small room

'whats this?' I ask him

'I know hoe you love journalism' he starts

'yeah?' I say

'well this is your own journalism room' he says as I jump to joy

'I officially love our new home' I say to him as I kiss his cheek softley

'is there anything for you?' I ask him

yep, come hre' he takes me to a room across the journalism room

'this is my favourite room' he says

'a music room?' I ask him

'yeeep' he says and jumps up and down


	16. Organising

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last?

Chapter 15: Organising

Scott's Pov

**we have just moved into our new home and I was about to go to the toilet when Mo goes rushing in so I hurried in after her**

'Mo, you okay?' I ask her as I pulled up her hair

'yeah' she says and wipes her face

'are you sure?' I ask her again

'yeah, i'll be fine' she says smiling

'but do you think we should start telling people?' I ask her

'yeah I guess' she says and walks back in our room

**Mo's phone starts ringing**

'Hello?' she asks

'hey, sorry mo is scott there?'

'yeah, one second' she says and hands the phone to me

'who is it?' I ask

'ray' she replies

'oh ok' I take the phone

'Hello?' I say

'hey man' ray says

'why didn't you call my phone?' I ask him

'I did, but your phone wasn't on' he says

'oops sorry' I say 'so whats up' I ask him

'well stella says she wants to have a bbq' he says

'BBQ?' I ask him

'yeah, so I called charlie and they said yes, I called wen and they said yes too so are you yes or a no?' he asks

'uhmm just one second' I say

'BBQ?' I ask mo

'when?' she asks

'one second' I say to her and asks into the phone 'when?' I ask him

'today' he says

'today' I say to mo and she replies with a nod

'yeah alrite' I tell him

'cool so our place at 11?' he asks

'sure' I say and we hang up

'are you sure you're up for it?' I ask mo

'yeah, what time?' she asks

'11' I say

'it's 10:30, so i'll tell the kids to get ready' she says

'ill change paige' I say to her

'okay' she says and walks outside

Peyton's Pov

'so you guys are coming?' I texted Tiffany

'yep we're just waiting for Daniel' she texts back

'well I can't wait to see you' I text her

'me too, we're in the car' she texts back

'well i'll see you soon' I text her

'k' she texts back

'who are you texting?' dad comes in asking

'oh just tiff' I say to him

'oh ok, well everyone is here but them so come help me start the BBQ' she says to me

'alright' I say and gets up

Skye's Pov

'Hey rubes, are you scared about school' I ask her

'really scared' she says back

'what if we don't fit in' I ask her

'you're right what if we don't fit in' she practically yells

'what are you two yelling about?' Peyton asks as he comes in my room

'nothing' they both say

'Come on spill' he says sitting on my chair

'well it's-' ruby starts

'Ruby NO!' I says

'what? Why not?' ruby asks

'He'll never understand' I say firmly

'come on tell me' Peyton asks impatiently

'Just tell him' Ruby says

'ok' I say

'it's about school' Ruby says

'what about school?' he asks

'we're scared we won't fit in' she continues

'Of course you two will fit in' he says smiling

'See I told you he won't understand!' I say angrily

**Just then the doorbell rang**

'You'll fit in because your my little sister and I won't let anyone hurt you or bully you and as for you ruby you're my little sister's best friend so I won't let anyone hurt you either' he says to us smiling

Just then we hear Alicia yell "PEYTON YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND IS HERE' and peyton blushes a bright red and he races downstairs as we laugh

Tiffany's Pov

I laugh at what Alicia yells

And then I see Peyton rush downstairs

'Aww isn't he sweet' Dad says as I laugh when Peyton aproaches us and dad walks up to him and says "don't you dare hurt my little girl' he says sternly

'Daddy!' I say embarrased

'Yes sir' peyton says scared just then mum runs in and straight to their bathroom

'is your mum okay?' peyton asks

'she's been like this for weeks' I say to him

'oh yeah' he says

'anyway I like my into coming in' I say to him smiling

'oh yeah that' he says and blushes a bright red

Then mum comes out of the bathroom and dad follows her to the couch

'Are you ok Mo?' aunt stella asks

'yeah' she replies hesitantly

'Mo?' Aunt victoria asks as she looks towards dad holding his hand

Mo's Pov

I look towards scott and ask him ' Do you think we should?'

'it's your choice babe' he says to me and kisses my forehead

'ok' I say sighing and I look up to all the faces staring at me

'well i'm pregnant' I say slowly

Everyone's faces were first in shocks then they all started screaming in joy

'really?' Stella asks me

'yeah' I say softly

'how far away are you?' Olivia asks me

'around 10 weeks' I say

'when did you find out?' Victoria asks me

'well I was getting sick all day so I went to the doctor and she said I was around 9-10 weeks' I say to her

'we're going to a check up when she reaches her 12 week mark' Scott says to them

'we're getting a baby brother or sister?' Daniel asks

'yeep' I say smiling

'Oh yeah mum, Gran called this morning' Josh says to us

'oh yeah? What about ?' I ask him

'she's expecting us over the christmas break' he says

'ok, thanks Josh' I say to him

'when's christmas ?' Tiffany asks

'In about 3 weeks' I say to her

'how long are you gonna stay there?' Olivia asks

'a week? 2 weeks?' I say

'what are you doing new years break?' she asks

'nothing' I say

'how about you Victoria?' she asks

'Nothing I've prepared' she says

'Stell?' Olivia asks

'Nothing, I think' she says

'well good cause I have an idea' she smiles

'what?' we all ask scared

'Good cause I was thinking we could spend the new years together' she says

'but we're already together?' Daniel asks

'I mean going somewhere together' she says

'like where?' Mason asks

'I don't know yet, any suggestions?' she asks

'paris?' Tiffany asks eagerly as all the girls smile

'what? No!' Josh complains

'Josh is right, even though I would love to go we have to choose a place where we all wanna go' she says

'Madrid?' Daniel asks

'No way!' Skye says

'I've got it!' I say excitely

'WHERE?' they all ask

'Well I was watching New year's eve the other day' I say

'yeah' they all say

'How about New york?' I say

'New York?, count me in' Tiffany says happily

'Me too' Peyton replies happily

**Soon everyone likes the idea of going to New york for the new year**

'So what are you guys gonna do for the christmas break?' I ask the girls

'well I was thinking of going up to Dallas since my gran and my dad are there, Wen's family is also there so why not' she says

'We're going up yo Germany because both my family and Ray's family are there' Stella says

'We're going to London because my family and Charlie's family are there' Victoria says

'Well we're gonna go to Alburquerque to visit my family and Scott's' I say

'So it's decided' Olivia says

'Two weeks with our family' Victoria says

'and one week together in new york' Stella says

'Wouldn't miss it for the world' I finish off


	17. Christmas Eve

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at last ?

Chapter 17: Christmas Eve Trip Part 1

_**Week 1**_

Ray's Pov

'Daddy, Where are we?' Skye asks

'We're at my parent's and your aunty's house' I say to her

'Okay' she says and knocks on the door greeted by my mother

'Hi sweetie' she says and hugs Skye

'Hi granny' she says and walks in

'Hi Ray' she says to me and ruffles my hair as I roll my eyes

'Mum, I'm not a little boy any more!' I complain as Alicia laughs

'Oh ray, you'll always be my little boy' she says

'Where's dad?' I ask her

'In the backyard' she says as I walk through and place the luggages on the couch and made my way outside to find my dad and Skye talking and playing basketball together

'Hello you two' I say

'hi son' my dad says to me and comes over to me to give me a hand shake

'so what are we doing tonight?' I ask him as I watch Ruby lie on the grass

'You used to do that' he says to me following my gaze

'Oh yeah' I say to him'

'you would lie on the grass in the afternoon until we make you come inside' he says smiling at the old memories

'I still do' I say to him

'but'

'but not just as much' I finish

'what's wrong? I ask him seeing him full of worried

'Your sister.' he states simply

'Sarah?' I say confused

'who else'

'Is Sarah Okay?' I asked worried

'Oh No she's fine' he says still watching Ruby

'Then what's wrong?' I asked still confused

'She's getting married' he says and looks at me

'Really, that's great!' I say

'but'

'but?'

'It's the guy I don't like' he says

'Why, who's the guy?' I ask

'William' he says

'What's wrong with the Guy?' I ask him

'I'm not sure, but I just feel he's not right for Sarah. Just like when Jules kept coming over and I told you that-' he says

'that you couldn't picture us ever getting married and I told you that at the time I was too young to think about marriage' I say

'But when Stella came over to work on an assignment with you' he says

'I hated her at the time' I told him

'yeah, you may have hated her at the time but I told you that I could picture you and Stella' he says

'and I kept telling you I hated Stella' I say

'and look at you two now. You have 4 beautiful kids and Stella' he says

'I love her even more now and of course I love my 4 beautiful kids' I say to him

'That's why I'm not worried about you, you listen to my advice. But you're sister...' he says

''ll try and talk to her' I say to him

'I'm not sure you can talk her out of it' he says

'Of course I can. I'm her brother' I say to him

'and I'm her dad' he says

'We both know who's she gonna listen' he continues

'Stella' I say

'I'll bring her in' I say and walked inside

Stella's Pov

'Hi Mrs Beech' I say as I walk in with Alicia and Kailey holding our luggage

'Hi Alicia, Hi Kailey, Hi Stella and Stella please call me Judith You're family to me for a very long time' she says to me

'Thank you Judith' I say to Judith

'Hi Grandma' Kailey and Alicia both say and walked towards the couch to put their luggage there

'So Stella, how are you?' she asks me while heading off to the kitchen

'I'm good, we're all good' I say as I walk over to the couch to put the rest of our luggage there and I walked back towards Judith

'cupa?' she asks

'Thank you' I say and nod

'You know Sarah has been waiting for you all day' she says to me

'Oh really where is she?' I ask

'She's out but she'll be home later on, hopefully' she says as I laugh

'Oh I understand, I used to do that. Go out and don't come back home until someone drives me home' I say to her

'So what are we eating today?' I ask her

'Well there's this lovely veggie Restaurant down the road' she says

'Veggie? You remember I'm a vegetarian' I say

'Of course. How can I forget. So how about it?' she asks

'I loved to' I say to her as Ray comes in from outside

'Hey Stell' he says

'Oh hey' I say to him

'Mum is it okay if I grab Stella for a while?' he asks

'sure' she says as we start walking outside towards Mr Beech

'Hi Mr Beech' I say to him

'Hi Stella, please call me James

'Sorry, Thank you' I say to him

'So what's up?' I ask Ray as he looks towards his dad and back at me

'It's my sister' he says

'Sarah?' I ask

'yeah'

'What's wrong with Sarah?' I ask

'She's getting married' he says

'and that's a bad thing because?' I ask confused

'With the wrong guy' he says

'How do you know that?' I ask

'Dad's instincts' James says

'You want me to talk to her?' I ask

'yup' they both say

'Okay I'll try' I say as Sarah comes outside

'STELLA!' Sarah says

'You say hi to Stella and not your own brother first' Ray says offended

'Sorry Ray, but you'll always come second to me, sorry' she says as I laugh

'So Stella, I need to talk to you' she says to me

'me too' I say to her as we both walk upstairs to her room

'I don't know if my parents or Ray told you. But I'm getting married' she tells me

'Well I wanna talk to you about that. Your dad and your brother has been telling me about it' I say to her

'So what do you think' she says to me

'Well personally I don't think it's right' I say

'But you and Ray got married during College' she says

'Yeah, but I know he's the right person and so does everyone else' I explain to her

'I love William' she says

'Oh Sarah, do you really love him. Think about it' I tell her

'Look I'm marrying William because-' she says

'because of what? It's the right thing to do?' I ask

'well yeah' she says

'If you don't love him, you shouldn't be marrying him' I say to her

'but I feel it's the right thing to do' she says

'Well do you love him' I say to her

'No, there's-' she pauses

'There's?' I ask her

'It's nothing' she says quickly

'Sarah' I say to her

'When we went down to visit you guys last summer, I met this guy' she says

'Really. What's his name?' I ask her

'Nathan' she says

'Do you think you'll have a chance with him?' I ask her

'I want to' she says

'Let me ask you one thing. William or Nathan' I ask her

'Nathan' she says in a split second

'Then there's your answer' I say to her

'Thank you Stell' she says

Scott's Pov

'So dad, how long are we staying in Albuquerque?' Daniel asks

'2 weeks. Then we're going to New York for new years eve' I say

'Daddy, why are you smiling like that, it's creepy' Tiffany says as she looks up at her phone'

'Who are you texting?' Daniel asks

'No one' she says quickly

'Oh I know that face' I say to her and smirk

'what face?' she says and blushes

'that's the face your mum has whenever I text her or call her' I say to her and smirk

'she says embarrassed as she knocks on the door and is greeted by mother

'Hi Mum' I say as I walk in to put some luggage in

'Hello Scott' she says and I give her a peck on the cheeks

'Hi Granny' Tiffany says as she hugs her grandma and places her luggage inside

'Hi Gran' Daniel says as he gives his grandma a hug and places the luggage inside

'No you two help Anabel and Josh. Got it?' I say to them before running to the car to where Mo is struggling to carry the luggages

'OKAY!' they both say

'Mo! Wait. I'll carry that' I say to her as I reach her at the car

'Scott, it's okay I can do it' she says reassuringly

'No you're pregnant and I'm carrying it' I say

'but-' she says

'No buts. Carry Paige' I say to her while carrying the rest of the luggages

'Okay' she says as she carries a sleeping Paige

'Lets go. Come on' I say to her as we walk back up to the house

'Hi Mrs Pickett' Mo say to her when we reach up to the house

'Hi Mo, Please call me Lorraine, Mo are you?' she says over joyed

'Thank you, and yes I am' she say to her smiling

'Come in' she says as we both walk in with our luggage and Paige

'Mum, where's dad?' I ask her

'In the backyard' she says to me while I put the luggage down

'I'm gonna go see Dad. Are you gonna be okay here?' I ask her

'I'll be fine' she says to me as I give her a peck on the cheek and walk outside

'Hey Dad' I say to my dad as I walk outside

'Scott, how are you?' he says to me

'I'm great' I say as I watch Tiffany and Daniel play basketball

'They're good' he says to me also watching the two kids play

'yeah, Daniel plays Football and basketball and Tiffany is doing cheerleading' I say to him

'You know you, Nathan and Rachel used to play out here all day long' he says

'Really? Is that the reason you bought back this place' I say

'yeah, this place will always be home' he says

'but I want you to do me a small favour' he says

'Oh yeah?' I say

'Find out what's happening with your brother' he says

'Nathan?, what's wrong with him?' I ask

'Probably teenage drama, but he won't talk to anyone about it' he says

'You want me to talk to him?' I ask

'No, I want Mo to talk to him' he says

'Uhmm okay' I say and walk inside to find Mo talking to my mum

Mo's Pov

'So Mo, how are you?' Lorraine asks

'I'm great thanks, never been better' I say to her

'Actually Scott and I have god news for you guys' I say to her as Scott came up to us

'Hey' he says to me

'Oh hello' I say back

'So Mo tells me you guys have got good news to tell us' Lorraine says as Mr Pickett comes in

'Hello Mo' he says

'Hi Mr Pickett, How are you?' I say

'I'm good thanks, and how about you?' he says

'Never been better' I say

'Ohh Mo, Scott what's the good news?' Lorraine asks impatiently just as Rachel and Nathan walks in

'Hi Rachel, Hi Nathan' I say as I greet both f them with a hug

'So Mo? Scott?' she says even more impatiently

'Well uhmm I'm pregnant' I say

'How far way are you?' Lorraine asks Overjoyed, giving both me and Scott a hug

'about 4 months' I say

'Still a long way to go' Scott says

'Oh Mo I'm so happy for you guys' Mr Pickett says and gives both me and Scott a hug

'So I'm gonna be an aunty to another baby?' Rachel asks happily

'Yep' I say

'That's great, Uhmm I'm gonna go up to my room' he says sadly

Just as Scott gives me the 'Talk to him for me Please' look and I reply with a 'Okay' look

When I reached Nathan's room I knock on the door

'Come in' he says as I come in and sit on the edge of his bed

'So, spill' I say

'What are you talking about?' he asks

'Something's on your mind, I can tell' I say to him

'It's nothing' he says

'Nathan' I say to him giving him my best angry look\

'No offence Mo, but you can't do the angry look' he says laughing

'Okay I got you laughing, so you gonna tell?' I ask him

'Well, when we went to visit you guys, I met a girl' he says

'Ooh a girl, what's her name?' I ask him curiously

'Sarah' he says smiling

'Do you have her number?' I ask him

'yeah' he says

'then ask her out' I say to him

'Not that simple' he says

'Why, you already have her number' I ask

'Last time we talked she said she was getting married' he says

'Really, Bugger' I say to him and give him a hug just as my phone rings to see the caller id to be a certain Stella Beech

_'Hey Stell' I say into the phone_

_'Hey Mo, I just had a talk with Ray's little sister Sarah' she tells me _

_'What about?' I ask her_

_'She was about to get married' she says_

_'No way. Sarah was about to get married' I say just as Nathan's head stood straight up_

_'Yup, so what's going on with you?' she asks_

_'Well I just had the talk with Scott's little brother Nathan' I say to her_

_'Oh what about?' she asks me_

_'Love advice' I say to her_

_'You know what's weird' she asks me_

_'What?' I ask_

_'That Sarah and I were talking about a guy she likes' she says_

_'Oh who's the guy?' I ask_

_'Nathan' she says_

_'To think about it me and Nathan have been talking about a certain Sarah' I say_

_'Do you think?' she says_

_'Could it?' I ask as I turn over to Nathan and ask 'What's Sarah's last name?' and he replies with a 'Beech'_

_'Stell?' I say_

_'Yeah?' she asks_

_'I just talked to Nathan and he says the girl's name is Sarah Beech' I say to her_

_'Well I was talking to Sarah and she said the guy's name is 'Nathan Pickett' she says_

_'No way' I say_

_'Yes way' she says_

_'You wanna let them talk?' I ask _

_'sure' she says as I hand over the phone to Nathan_

Victoria's Pov

'Finally' I say as we reached Charlie's parents doorsteps

'That trip was so long' Ruby complained as she knocked the door

'Hello' Mrs Delgado says

'Hi Mrs Delgado' I say as I walk in with the luggage and kids

'Hi Granny' all the grand kids says

'Oh goodness, how tall are you guys now?' she says beaming family

'Hi mum' Charlie says as he walks in with the rest of the luggage

'Hi sweetie' she says and gives him a hug and gives me a hug just as Mr Delgado comes in

'Hi Dad' Charlie says

'Hi Mr Delgado' I say as he comes over and hugs us both

'Hello you two' he says just as Andrew starts playing on Charlie's old guitar set

'Wow' Mr Delgado says

'he's as good as you Charlie' Mrs Delgado says

'yeah I'm a bit jealous' he says

'you shouldn't be' I say

'yeah it's from the genes' Mrs Delgado says just as she sees Ruby reading

'What are you reading Rubes?' she asks as she sits next to her on the couch

'The Hunger games' she says and looks up to her

'You two should be proud, you raised these kids really well' Mr Delgado says

'Oh we are' we both say

Olivia's Pov

'Mum I'm hungry' Mason says

'You're always hungry' Wen says confused

'Well you can't blame me we've been on hours of plane ride and coming to gran and gramps place without food' he says

'Oh don't worry, I've cooked up a batch of cookies' she says and hands the cookies to us to eat

'Thank you Sydney' I say

'You're welcome' she says

'How long are you guys staying?' Sydney asks just as Mr Gifford comes inside the living room

'2 weeks' Wen says


	18. Christmas Trip

Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last?

Chapter 18: Christmas Trip

Olivia's POV

'Sydney, again thank you for everything' I say to her as we set our luggage in our car

'Olivia, it's really no problem' she says

'Mummy can we open Sydney and Grandpa's presents?' Breanne asks

'Not now, on Christmas morning you can' I say to her as she hops into the car

'So where are you guys going now?' Sydney asks

'To my Gran's place' I say to her

'I was talking to her the other day at the park' she starts

'Oh yeah' I say

'Yeah, I asked her

'Well I asked her to come live with us, sorry we didn't ask you first' she says

'No, it's a great idea, what did she say?'

'No, she said she doesn't want to be a bother'

'I think this is a great idea, but are you sure about this?' I ask

'Yeah, I mean after Wen moved out there's always been an extra spare room' she says

'What about Wen's dad , what does he think?' I ask her

'He's the one that suggested it' she tells me

'and Wen's little sister?' I ask her

'she really likes the idea'

'Are you sure?' I ask her again

'Yeah, absolutely' she continues

'alright I'll ask her, I don't really feel safe with her living alone so that might be a good idea' I say as I pop my bag in the car

'I'll let you know what happens' I say as I jump on to the car'

'Bye' The Gifford says

'Bye' we reply back

**15 minutes later we reached my grandma's house**

'Grandma!' Breanne says as we reach my grandma's house

'Oh hello sweetie' she says as she hugs my grandma

'Hey grandma' Mason says after she hugs Breanne

'Hey grandma' I say as I walk in and hug her and then put our luggage down

'Hi!' Wen says as he reached up to my grandma and put the rest of our luggage down

'What's wrong Olivia?' she asks

'It's nothing grandma' I say as I sat down on the couch along with Wen and the kids

'Olivia I know you . Come on spit it out' she says

'Gran I'm worried about you' I start

'What! You've got nothing to worry about!' she exclaims

'I want you to go live with the Giffords' I say

'Trust me Olivia, I do too' she says

'then what's stopping you' I ask her confused

'I don't want to be a bother' she says

'They actually really want you to go' Wen says

'Really?' she says

'Yeah' Wen and I both say together

'You know what? I will go' she says happily

'Really' I ask

'Yes! Of course' she says

'Thank you Gran' I say to her

'Yay!' Mason and Breanne says together

'Great! I'll call Sydney' I say

_'Hi Sydney' I say as she picks up_

_'Hi Olivia. So?' she says_

_'Gran said yes!' I tell her_

_'That's great, we'll come and pick her up next week' she says_

'Gran Sydney is coming up to pick you up next week. Is that okay?' I ask her

'I can't wait!' she says excitedly

'_she can't wait' I tell her_

_'neither can we' she says and chuckles_

'Gran I'm so happy for you! I tell her as we hang up

'You know what Olivia! Me too' she says and gives me a hug

Victoria's Pov

'Come on kids we're here' I tell them as we reach my parent's house

'Cassidy?' I ask

'Yeah' she asks not looking up from her book

'stop reading for a second and help me with the luggages' I tell her

'KIDS!' Charlie yells

'Yeah?' Ruby and Andrew asks scared

'Help with the luggage' he says

'Okay!' they both say and comes back to the car and they both hold their luggage and runs back up to the house

'Cassidy hold this' I say to her giving the luggage

'anything else mum?' she asks

'No that's about it' I tell her as she walks back

**Up at the Victoria's parent's house**

'Hi mum' I say as I give her a quick kiss before walking in

'Hi' Charlie says

'Charlie, Victoria hi' she says before helping us with our luggage

'how are you both?' she asks

'we're good' Charlie says as we both walk in

'I smell cookies' he says as soon as we walk in

'They're on the table' she says as we laugh

'What's this?' I ask my mum when I picked up a notice on the table

'I remember you telling me how Cassidy loves writing just like you' she tells me

'Yeah?' I ask her confused

'well this is a reading and writing competition' she explains

'really?' I say as I read over the information

'so when is this?' I ask

'this afternoon' she says

'this afternoon?' I ask shocked

'yeah' she replies and smiles

'what do they have to write about?' I ask

'anything' she says

'CASSIDY!' I say

'yeh mummy?' she says as she makes her way over to us

'what do you think of entering a competition?' I ask her

'What sort of competition?' she asks

'it's a reading and writing competition' my mum says

'what do I have to do?' she asks

'you have to write a story' she continues

'okay' she smiles happily and hugs us

'when is it?' she asks us

'this afternoon' we both say

'this afternoon?' she asks

'yup' I say

'so what do you said Cass?' my mum asks her

'okay' she says and gives us another hug

'what's with all the hugging?' Charlie asks as he walks over with Andrew and Ruby

'Cassidy is going to be competing in the reading and writing competition' I say proudly

'that's great sis' Andrew says and hugs her

'What are you gonna write about?' Ruby asks her

'I'm not sure yet' Cassidy replies

'well you should start thinking' my mum says to her

'what? Why?' she asks confused

'because it starts in an hour' she says

'what an hour?' Cassidy replies

'well let's get moving' I say as we all jump into the car

(I'm just gonna fast forward this so Cassidy has completed the competition and now they are waiting for the results)

'Okay everyone welcome back' the announcer says

'Now we have all read your stories carefully and we have chosen one winner' he continues

'first place get $5000, second place gets $2000 and third place gets $900' he says

'Now there can be only one winner so drum roll please. Third place goes to: Cassandra Minaj. Second place goes to Taylor Lopez and first price goes to Cassidy Delgado! Congratulations to all our winners. He says and hands the winners their awards

'Cassy won!' I scream in joy as we all walk towards her and give her a hug.

Mo's Pov

'Okay guys we're here' Scott says as we walk out of the car and grab our luggage

'Mo' he warns sternly

'what?' I ask innocently

'You know you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy' he says

'but-' I try to argue

'No buts' he says and carries my luggage as we walk up to the house

'Hi Baba' I say and great my dad

'Hi mum' I say and great my mum

'Hi Mr and Mrs Banjaree' Scott greets as my dad gives him a handshake

'I'm guessing Nicole arrived?' I ask as I hear loud screaming from the living room

'Yep' my mum says

'she just beat you by 30 minutes' Baba says

'But who's she arguing with now?' I ask confused and walk inside with Scott

'Oh my gosh!' I scream in joy

'Natalie!' I say and give my sister a hug

'Nice Mo greet the devil first' Nicole says and rolls he eyes while I go over to Nicole and give her a hug

'Nicole!' Baba warns her

'what she is a devil?' she replies innocently

'Nicole! She is your sister' Mum says to her

'So what are you guys arguing about now?' I ask them trying to change the subject

'How she came when she wasn't invited' Nicole states firmly

'You're right! I thought you couldn't make it' I say to her

'I rescheduled with my company. Hey family always comes first hey' she says and smiles

'Mohini Banjaree!' Nicole exclaims

'What's happening now?' Scott asks confused

'Looks like Nicole found something else to argue about' Baba states while I chuckle softly

'What now Nicole?' I ask her

'That's your daughter right?' she asks me while pointing at Tiffany

'Yes that's Tiffany' I say to her

'How old is she' she says

'15' I say to her

'why isn't she wearing it?' she asks avoiding eye contact

'wearing what?' Scott asks confused

'None of your business dumb white boy' she replies angrily

'Hey!' Tiffany protests

'Looks like you turned out just like your father a dumb white girl' she replies while she glares

'excuse me!' she says

'shut up' Nicole says and smacks both Tiffany and Scott with a 'Bam'

'Nicole!' I say sharply

'Mo I thought mum and Baba taught you better throwing your life just like that and marrying a white boy with white children and I see he knocked you up again with another dumb white child' she says harshly

'Nicole!' Baba warns angrily

'What Baba' she says

Nicole' Mum warns her

'What mum' her family deserves it

'Nicole! It is one thing having a go at me but you have no right judging Tiffany just like that! And she is wearing it' I say

'Tiffany show her the necklace' I say to her while she holds her hand on her face and another holding up the traditional necklace

'Like always you jumped to conclusions. You had no right slapping Scott and Tiffany. I don't care how you treat me but you had no right calling Scott and my children dumb. You didn't even get to know them. But I can tell you one thing even though mum and Baba raised us with the right Indian culture and what they thought was best. We did our best to raise our kids with what we thought was right. I did teach my kids about the Indian culture and they know all about it' I say to her sharply

'Mo it's okay, you shouldn't be stressing out' Scott says worriedly

'No Scott. She has no right calling our family dumb' I say to him

'And you know what Nicole I'm glad I have Scott he is the best husband/father any girl can ask for. He has been there for me through thick and thin. He has been there for me when Lemonade Mouth started and when it went down the hill. I'm glad I chose him and I'm glad I'm having his kids because I couldn't ask for another guy to have kids with' I say to her

'Did you follow the Indian traditions? No because you couldn't care less about us' she says sharply

'Of course we follow the Indian traditions but our kids are born and raised in America so along with Indian traditions we still follow our traditions but you wouldn't know because you don't even visit us' I say sharply as I start to get dizzy and I hold onto Scott's arm tightly

'Mo' he says and helps me sit on the couch carefully

'Nicole go get your sister water' Baba tells her

'What? Why me?' she says

'Nicole enough is enough you know Mo is pregnant and you still have a go at her' Logan says defending me

'Why is everyone against me?' Nicole says and she starts crying

'Nicole Marie Banjaree!' Baba shouts as I hold onto Scott's arm even tighter

'Daniel go get your mum water' I hear Scott tell Daniel

'Baba! Ever since I was born you have always put Logan, Mo or Natalie before me' she cries

'Nicole!' Logan says angrily while I drink the water Daniel has just given me

'Thanks Daniel' I say to him

'Nicole you know what you're wrong' Logan say

'What now pie face?' she says

'Nicole enough!' Baba says

'Was she always the jealous one?' Scott asks me

'yup' I say

'But she's the second youngest?' he asks confused

'That's not what she thinks' I explain to him

'Nicole did you see who gave Mo water?' Natalie asks her

'I don't care because I'm not gonna get her any' she says

'Her son did' Baba says

'your point?' she asks

'Our point is you're wrong about Mo and her family' Mum says

'Nicole you didn't even get the chance to get to know my family' I tell her

'How often do you come and visit Mum and Baba?' I ask her

'A lot more than you' she says

'Actually...' Natalie starts

'what?' Nicole says annoyed

'Mo and her family has been here a lot more than you have' Logan says

'Fine Sorry' Nicole says facing Baba and Mum

'We're not the one you should be really saying sorry to' mum says to her

'Mo, Scott I'm sorry' she says

'For?' I ask her

'For calling you and your family dumb and for slapping Scott and Tiffany' she says

'It's Okay' Scott says as we all smile

'Really?' she asks

'yeah' we both say

**The next morning**

'presents!' Scott screams as he jumps up and carries me bridal style downstairs to where everyone and the Christmas tree is

**15 minutes after everyone seen their own presents**

'Mum what did you get?' I ask her

'A toaster what I always wanted' she smiles sarcastically as we all laugh

'Baba what did you get?' I ask him

'A fishing Rod' he says proudly

'Scott next time you come over we'll go fishing. I'm glad Mo chose you' he says smiling

'Me too' he says and kisses me on the forehead

'Nicole what did you get?' I ask her

'Gift vouchers for the nail store' she says

'Natalie what did you get?' I ask her

'A netball and a basketball' she says

'Logan what did you get?' I ask him

'A new skateboard and a new scooter' he says

'Tiffany what did you get?' I ask her

'A crystal Name necklace' she says and holds up the necklace

'Daniel?' I ask

'A new basketball' he says while bouncing the ball

'No bouncing indoors' Scott says

'Anabel?' I ask her

'A new Book and $500 for the mall' she says

'Josh?' I ask

'A new guitar. Oh yeah!' he says as we all laugh

'What did Paige get?' Natalie asks

'a new bear for her to cuddle with' I say proudly

'What did you get Scott?' Logan asks

'Season tickets for the game' he says

'How many people?' Logan asks

'as many as I want' he says and winks at me

'Well if you're feeling lonely at the game remember the best brother in-law' Logan says as we all laugh

'What did you and the baby get Mo?' Natalie asks me

'$7000 for any store world wide' I say

'Lucky you' Nicole says

**1 hour later**

'Guys are you ready to go?' Scott asks as he looks at his watch

'yep' the kids say as we all got up and walk to our car

'Thank you guys' I say

'For what?' Natalie asks as she gives us a hug

'For making this the best Christmas ever even though there was fighting' I say as Nicole hugs us

'That's what happens when we're a family' Logan says as he hugs us

'Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa' The kids say as we all hug my parents

Stella's Pov

'Okay we're here' Ray says

'Yes!' I say as Ray laughs and I run up to the house

'Luggage!' Ray screams after I hear him laugh

'Can't you do it?' I ask him in my best sweet voice

'I love you babe but you gotta help me' he says

'Urghh fine!' I say as I grab the luggage and runs up to the house along with the kids

'Grandma! Grandpa!' the kids say

'Hello guys' My parents say

'Hi mum Hi dad' I say quickly and rush up to my old room

'Uhmm hi' I hear my mum say and laughs

'Hi Ray' I hear her say.

'Where's Stell?' he asks

'Ray are you really that slow?' I ask him as I hear him chuckle

'I think I know' Ray says and walks upstairs

'Ray Look! Ray Look!' I scream at her

'Stell no need to scream I can see!' I say to her

'What am I looking at?' he asks

'Look' I say and point at my old guitar

'Your microphone?' he asks

'No' I say and gives him a death stare

'Your guitar' he says scared

'Yep' I say and jump onto him

**The next morning**

(They're all sitting on the floor already opened their presents)

'Mum what did you get?' I ask her

'A ruby necklace' she says as she smiles at dad

'Dad?' I ask him

'a new brief case' he says as we all laugh

'Andrew?' I ask

'A tool box' he says

'Tommy?' I ask

'A tool box as well' he says

'Ruby?' I ask

'A soccer ball' she says

'Peyton?' I ask

'A basketball and a jersey' he says just as his phone beeps a message

'ooh Peyton who's this' My mum asks

'PEYTON'S GIRLFRIEND!' Alicia yells as Peyton blushes

'Whose this girlfriend of yours Peyton' mum asks

'Her name is Tiffany' he says as he blushes harder

'Actually here is a picture of us' he says and hands a picture of him and Tiffany from his phone to mum and dad

'The girl' mum starts off

'she looks like a younger version of a girl from a long time ago but with some new features' mum says

'Mo?' I ask her

'Yes Mo!' she says

'and Scott?' Ray asks

'Yes!' Dad says

'wait huh?' mum asks confused

'That's Mo and Scott's eldest Daughter Tiffany' I explain to them

'But how?' Dad asks confused

'the other day I bumped up with the girls from Lemonade Mouth and we're all married to our high school love' I say to them

'Wow who would've thought' Dad says

'yeah' I say

'So Alicia what did you get?' I ask her

'A new skipping rope' she says

'Kailey?' I ask her

'a new Selena Gomez CD' she says

**The next day**

'Okay guys time to go' Ray says

'Okay' the kids say

Bye Grandma and Grandpa' the kids say

'Bye' mum and dad say hugging each and one of us but mum hugged Peyton last

'By Grandma' he says

'Bye Peyton. She's a keeper don't let her go' mum tells him

'Thanks Gran Byee' he says as we all jump into the car and drive back home.

* * *

><p>Review Please ! :)<p> 


	19. On our way

Hey Guys, so sorry for posting this so late, just finished a bunch of assignments ! Anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you can pklease review it will be greatly appreciated ! Thank you

* * *

><p>Lemonade Mouth: Reunited at Last?<p>

Chapter 19: On our way

Ray's Pov

'Finally!' Stella exclaims as we arrive back at our house as I laugh

'Guys get some rest because we're flying out tomorrow' I tell them

**Peyton's phone rings**

_'Hello' Peyton says into the phone_

_'Hey Babe' Tiffany says_

_'Oh hello' he says smiling widely_

_'How was your Christmas' she asks_

_'It was great but it would've been better if you were there to celebrate it with me' he replies back_

_'Awww your so sweeet' she says _

_'But your sweeter' he says back_

_'This could go on all day' she says_

_'Yeah maybe. But at least we get to see eachother on new years' he says _

_'true that. Anyway is your dad here?' she asks _

_'Yeah' he replies back and gives the phone to me_

_'Yo' I say_

_'Yo' I hear Scott replies back_

_'what's up bro' I ask him_

_'Oh Nothing Much how about you?' he says_

_'same here' I reply back_

_'so you have everything for New York?' he asks me_

_'I think So?' I say_

_'even the tickets?' he asks him_

_'Oh... Uhhh' I say nervously _

_'of course you don't because we have them!' Scott says_

_'Why do you have them?' I ask him confused_

_'Stella thought that we'll all lose the tickets so she got Mo to keep them' Scott explains_

_'Oh yeah, I remember her stressing out' I say remembering _

_'Yeah, well Mo still has the tickets' Scott says_

_'Okay how about I send Peyton to get them now?' I ask him_

_'sure, I think Tiffany will like that' Scott says_

_'and I'm pretty sure Peyton will like that too' I saw chuckling _

_'Alright we'll see him soon?' Scott says _

_'yeah' I say _

'Peyton!' I call out

'yeah' he says walking into the lounge room where I am in

'could you go to Tiffany's house and get the tickets off Uncle Scott?' I ask him

'sure, but what about packing?' he asks

'you just need extra clothes don't you?' I ask him

'yeah' he says

'i'll do it then' I say

'Okay' he says and walks out the door

Tiffany's Pov

**Doorbell rings**

'I'll get it' I say

'Hey' Peyton says

'hey' I say as I give him a small kiss and let him in

'So how was your holiday break?' I ask him

'it was great but like I said it could have been better if you were there' he says as he walks in

'Aww, you're so sweet' I say to him just as Dad comes in

'Ehhh Hemm' Dad says

'Hi Daddy' I say innocently

'Hi Uncle Scott' Peyton says

'My baby girl is growing up so fast' Dad says dramatically and gives me a very very big hug

'Dad!' I say embarassed

'So Peyton how are you?' Dad says chuckling

'I'm good' he says

'Now Peyton since you're dating my daughter and you are the son of my best friend Ray and Mo's best friend Stella you are practically family' Dad says

'Thanks Uncle Scott' Peyton says

'Yeah feel welcome we don't want you to feel scared of us!' Mum says coming out from the kitchen

'Thanks Uncle Scott and Aunt Mo' Peyton says

'So Peyton the tickets right?' Dad asks

'Yeah' Peyton says

'Okay can you two do me a favour?' Dad asks

'Sure' I say

'Can you two go over to Aunt Victoria and Uncle Charlie to give them their tickets and could you two also go to Aunt Olivia and Uncle Wen's and give them their ticket as well' Dad asks

'Sure' we both say as Dad gives us the tickets

'Thanks Uncle Scott' Peyton says

'Bye Mummy and Daddy' I say as we walk out the door

'So where do you wanna go first?' Peyton asks as we started to walk outside

'Aunt Olivias?' I ask

'Sure so have you started packing?' Peyton asks

'Yup, i've finished' I say proudly

'You're finished?' he asks surprised

'Why don you sound so surprised?' I ask him

'Well Skye hasn't even started' he says

'Well i'd probably be in the same position as Skye but the other night Anabel, mum and I watch New Year's Eve' I say

'New Year's Eve? Isn't Zac Efron and lea Michele in it?' he ask

'Yep. And when I saw how much fun they had when the ball dropped, I just couldn't wait' I say squealing just as we reached the Gifford's home

'Well I bet we would have fun, hopefully' he says as we ring the doorbell

'Hello you two' Aunt Olivia says as she opens the door

'Hey Aunt Olivia' we both say

'What are you two doing here?' she says as she lets us in

'Hey Tiffany, Hey Peyton' Mason says coming downstairs

'Hey Mase' Peyton says

'hey Mason' I say

'Well Aunt Olivia in case you forgot Mum has your tickets for New York' I say

'Oh yeah' Aunt Olivia says

'We should probably pick them up' Aunt Olivia says as Uncle Wen comes downstairs

'Pick Up what?' he asks

'Hi Uncle Wen' We both say

'Hey you two' he says

'Mo has the tickets for New York' Aunt Olivia says answering Uncle Wen's question

'Hey Tiff Hey Pey' Breanne says

'Hey Breanne' we both say

'Aunt Olivia Uncle Wen we're gonna save the day today' peyton says

'Oh yeah? How are you two gonna save us?' Aunt Olivia asks

'We have your tickets' I say as Peyton gives Aunt Olivia the ticket

'Thank you' Uncle Wen says as he grabs the tickets

'No worries' Peyton says

'Well we gotta go' I say

'Bye' Aunt Olivia and Uncle Wen says

'Byee' we both say as we leave

'Okay so where now?' I ask Peyton as we walk outside

'Aunt Victoria and Uncle Charlie's house' Peyton says as we walk towards the direction of their house

'So have you started packing?' I ask him

'For New York?' He asks

'No for Antarctica' I reply to him sarcastically

'We're going to Antarctica?' he replies happily

'You're such an egg head' I say to him laughing

'Offended' he says dramatically

'No I'm serious! Have you packed?' I ask him with my best serious face

'For New York? Sorta and for Antarctica Nope' he replies

'What do you mean Sorta?' I ask him

'Sorta as in I started but haven't finished' he says

'So either way you haven't packed?' I ask him

'Not true. I started packing for New York' he says defensively

'Okay so either way you haven't finished packing?' I ask him

'Yeah that's about it' he says

'Do you want me to come over and help?' I ask him

'No don't worry Dad says he got it covered and I wouldn't want you missing your beauty sleep' he says

'You're so sweet' I say to him as we reach the Delgado's house and ring the doorbell

'I try' he says as Aunt Victoria opens the door

'Hello you two' she says

'hey Aunt Victoria' we says as she lets us In

'Hey Tiffany Hey Peyton' Uncle Charlie says coming out from the kitchen

'hey Uncle Charlie' we both say

'So what are you two doing here?' Aunt Victoria asks us

'Hey Tiffany Hey Peyton' Ruby says as she comes downstairs

'Hey Ruby' we both say

'Well do you remember the tickets for New York?' I ask her

'Yeah?' she says

'Hey Tiffany Hey Peyton' Andrew says coming from the backyard

'Hey Andrew' we both say

'Well do you remember where they are?' Peyton asks her

'yeah they are with your mum right Tiffany?' she says

'yep' I say

'Hi Tiff Hi Peyton' Cassidy says while coming downstairs

'Hey Cassidy' we both say

'Well we have the tickets with us so do you still want them?' Peyton asks

'yeah ! Of course we do' Uncle Charlie says as we give him the tickets

'Thank You two both' Aunt Victoria says

'No worries' Peyton says

'Well we gotta go' I say

'Byee' Aunt Victori9a and Uncle Charlie says

'Byee' we both say

'Come on let's go' Peyton says

'Home?' I ask

'No other place' he says

'Hey you two' dad says as we walk back in the house

'Hey Uncle Scott' Peyton says

'How did you guys go?' he asks

'Done' we both say

'Well it's getting late I better head off' he says

'Do you want a lift?' Dad asks him

'Yeah thanks Uncle Scott' he says as I lay on the couch

'I'll see you tomorrow, try and get some sleep' he says and gives me a kiss on the forehead

'Byee' I say

'I'm glad you chose him' Mum says as Dad and peyton leaves

'Me too' I say

'Me too' I say again

'I'm gonna go to bed' I say as I walk upstairs.

'Good night mum' I say

'Night babey' mum says

The Next Morning at the airport 

**Mason's POV (sorry I haven't talked about him in a while)**

'Mum when can we leave, it's so boring!' I start to complain

'in 10 minutes' she replies excitedly

'Mase, who are you gonna sit next to?' Uncle Ray asks me

'I dunno?' I reply not really caring since it wa 4am in the morning and I was more of a night person

'How about Daniel?' Aunt Mo asks me

'sure' Daniel says

'Alright' I say

'how long left?' I ask mum

'soon baby soon' she replies

'Bre who are you gonna sit next to?' mum asks

'uhmm' she says

'have any of you guys thought who you were gonna go and sit next to?!' Uncle Charlie says

'well we have?' Peyton says

'Tiffany?' we ask them

'yeah pretty much' they reply as we all laugh

'Bre do you wanna sit next to Skye?' Aunt Stella asks

'sure' Breanne replies

'sure' skye replies

'How about you Anabel , who do you want to sit next to?' Aunt Mo asks

'I wanna sit next to Alicia' Anabel replies

'Alicia?' Aunt mo asks

'yay' she replies

'Josh?' Aunt Mo asks

'i'll figure it out when we get in' he replies

'guys, are you guys ready?' I ask as I see the gates open

'yeah' we all say and walk towards the plane


	20. Author

Hey Guys!

I would just like to tell you guys that i've decided to stop this story, at first i had heaps of ideas with this story but over time i guess i loss the interest of continuing this story. My readers, you guys have been great, encouraging me with all your good reviews.

Writting this story became such a great journey and even though it has come to an end but you know life goes on.

I just wanted to add that i've heard rumours that the producers of Lemonade Mouth has decided to not make a Lemonade Mouth 2. It would literally make my day if someone could confirm to me that that was just a rumour and they will make a Lemonade Mouth 2. Fingers Cross x.

I would like to give special thanks to all my readers out there, writing this story has been amazing but one of the reasons that the journey of this story has become so amazing was from the support of you guys! I would also like to give extra special thanks to DramaQueen127, she has become so helpful with the support and he even gave me some great ideas for this story. She's really awesome! You guys should all go out and check out her stories!

Oh and even though i decided to stop this story, if you guys want me to continue i would love to, just let me know in anyway possible, through reviews or even private message. Oh and i'm always open to having a chat to people.

Thank you guys so much! Like i said the journey of 'Reunited at Last?' wouldn't be the same without the help of you guys!

Love you guys so much! x

LEMONADE MOUTH FORVER! x


End file.
